The Way He Danced
by wisdomk6906
Summary: Kirge,OrlhaxGlenn. Serge realizes his feelings for Kid to late when someone from the past invites her to the Viper’s party. Serge uses this party as a way to find out how Kid feels. Problem is the other may just sweep her off her feet first.
1. The Perfect Night

Author's Note: First things first, an explanation! This will be a crossover, but not until much much later... Not now! Only one character a squaresoft character. AU sorta of and sorta of not... Everything that happened in the past did happen... Ya know like the game! This takes place after all that.  
  
Important Stuff To Know: Serge and Kid are living in Guldove in a small hut along with Orlha and Glenn. Orlha and Glenn are together. Orlha is a blond, still love her though. Glenn is well... he's not a blond just a schemer. Serge and Kid are NOT together right now... still just 'friends'. (that is where the other character comes along) If you know my stories you will know who the character is already. Well also living at the hut is a big German shepherd, their dog and Draggy. Draggy seems to think of Serge and Kid as his parents. I think other things will be explained in the story and later on...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Cross  
  
Serge sat on an old wooden bed with a small leather booklet in his left hand and a pen in his right. He slowly scratched words in black ink on to the worn pages of his thick journal. Then his eyes shifted up and his head turned to the left. He looked at the bed next to him. As he did so the old wooden headboard that he leaned upon creaked and the mattress squeaked of age. He paid no mind to it, his attention only focused to the figure laying on the bed next to his. For on it lay a girl who Serge had met nearly four years ago.  
  
At least back then she was just a 'kid', but she had come along way since then. She still spoke her rough English, but she had matured. She no longer acted so much like a 'kid', but she still was Kid. But now she was not so much a girl, but a women and although he had always secretly loved her there was something that made it appear more in depth to him then ever before. He too had grown, but he did not realize it himself.  
  
Serge glared at her and feelings rushed through his head. He began to write again, but as he did so he kept looking back up at her.  
  
Sometimes I look back and wonder... how could I have never realized what this feeling is. I was an idiot not to see her how I do now. I have always felt this way, but for some reason I tried to block it out and it was my own stubbornness that blinded me. But now every time I see her I think... Never before has she looked so beautiful to these eyes. I 'm feeling that way now.  
  
He looked up again as Kid shifted silently in her sleep. Her long thin arms stretched up and then folded back down. Her head adjusted it's self comfortably in the fluffy pillow as her hair began to fall across her still face. Serge smiled at her weakly, almost as if to laugh. Then he began to look around the dim room.  
  
It was dark with the exception of a lantern on the center table between Serge and Kid's bed. It was very quiet as well. All Serge could hear besides silence was the crackle of the fire outside and the music of the crickets. They were inside the hut of the burnt down Hermit's Hideaway. It was a cool summer night outside. The sky was black and the clouds absent, so the stars showed in all their glory like a bright fire fly show. And the red and white moon shined along with them. The breeze was soft and nice.  
  
It is the perfect night, Serge thought to himself.  
  
So far only Serge and Kid... mostly Serge. Don't worry Orlha and Glenn coming in the next Chapter along with others... Norris. I can't keep a secret!  
  
Review!!!!! It gets better I swear! 


	2. Darn That Norris!

Author's Note: This chapter is mostly an Orlha and Glenn thing. The next one will be too, but then the rest of the story is mostly Serge and Kid... Anyway, as I promised a little bit of Norris in this chapter. Oh and this is where things kind of get started. Hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Cross  
  
Darn That Norris! Chapter 2  
  
Serge snapped his head swiftly and fast towards the direction of the entrance. He was sure he heard something. He did not see anything though, but he wondered if Orlha and Glenn were up to their same old tricks.  
  
Well sure they had changed over the years as well. They had matured some, but they still could not help but give into their childish games sometimes. Believe it or not, but Orlha seemed to be the more mature one now, of the two. Well sometimes she still could not help, but try and get involved in Serge and Kid's personal life. Orlha always means well though and she does what she does because she cares. As for Glenn, he was more the one to play jokes and he still loved to fight, but even he had proved his manhood. For he was now one of the four Devas Dragoons and he had become a very skilled and strategic warrior.  
  
Despite that, Serge had nearly guessed correctly. It was Glenn, but surprisingly enough not Orlha this time. Instead it was Norris who was with him. Glenn and Norris had been spying on Serge as he wrote and observed Kid. Norris had laughed a bit to loud on accident.  
  
Orlha was sitting by the fire along with Karsh, Marcy, Zoah, Miss Riddel a couple of Porre officers and Radius of course. Over the years the Porre army had made peace with Viper's Forces. They were all chatting away about a huge celebration that was to come. The Viper was turning sixty-one in a few days and their was a huge surprise party being planned with people from all around the world at the Manor. Right now the Viper was away on business and he was to come home on the night of his birthday.  
  
Orlha at the moment was droning the conversation out of her mind as she turned and noticed Glenn and Norris poking their heads down the large tree trunk.  
  
"Could you excuse me, please?" She asked as she rose to her feet and bowed then she walked off. She slowly tip toed up to the two boys and then she stopped.  
  
"What are you two doing?!" She yelled. Both Norris and Glenn jumped from shock and they turned to face her. She stood with her hands cupped behind her back.  
  
"Orlha, what was that all about?" Glenn asked.  
  
"Shh, you two." Norris whispered, then he poked his head back in and Glenn did the same.  
  
"Let me see, what is Serge doing?" She asked as she too did it. Then she pulled her self back up and Glenn also, as he laughed a bit.  
  
"Oh come on Glenn, that is all your laughing at!" She yelled then hit him on the shoulder. "Leave him alone, can't you see he is in love with Kid!"  
  
Glenn ignored her and continued to laugh some more.  
  
"Yes, but sometimes the way Serge is, it's just funny." Glenn laughed. Orlha shook her head and then pushed him forcefully off the stairs of the large trunk. Glenn landed on his elbows, rear and feet.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Stop being so immature like Norris." Orlha demanded with arms folded.  
  
"Hey, I resent that." Norris said not really listening.  
  
"All right fine, but just know he led me up to it. Darn that Norris!" Glenn replied as he pointed to Norris. Orlha still did not by into it. "Really, I'm sorry, now can you help me up Orlha?" Glenn asked as his hand shot up towards her. She seemed satisfied by the apology because she reached for his hand and grasped it. But, before she could pull him up he pulled her down. She fell and landed on top of him.  
  
"Hey, Glenn!" She shouted as she roes off of him and onto her knees. Glenn just began to laugh as he sat up.  
  
"That is what you get!" He replied with a shrug. "You ought to really know better, Orlha." He got to his feet slowly and helped her up.  
  
"It was uncalled for." Orlha stated as she brushed her skirt off. She was looking down, not at Glenn when he put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up with her mouth open ready to complain some more when out of nowhere Glenn's lips met hers. Norris even looked up surprised by it. He put his hand on her cheek lightly as he kissed her, then he pulled himself away. Leaving Orlha very confused, with a dazed look on her face.  
  
"And... so was that." Was all she could get out. Glenn's eyes shined like neatly carved sapphires as he looked at her. A charming weak smile came over his face as his blond hair flew in the breeze. Orlha was very attracted to those eyes and that smile, it made her think of the first time she had ever looked into them. For some reason Glenn never before looked so blithe. After that he just walked away without a word spoken. She turned to Norris with a puzzled face.  
  
"What is with him tonight?" She asked. Norris just shrugged looking as confused as Orlha. Now very curios Orlha followed.  
  
Yeah Orlha and Glenn are dating in this so the kiss is not the strange thing... He's just not acting like himself all of the sudden and Orlha is confused... Well anyway you will find out why in the next chapter. The next chapter will mostly be Orlha and Glenn again, but the one after that will have Serge and Kid... so don't worry this story is more of a Kirge then anything. Until then  
  
Review! It WILL get better once again I promise! 


	3. Moving Forward

Author's Note: First I have to thank my reviewers. They helped my confidence level build. Once again this chapter is Orlha and Glenn. It's sappy I'm gonna tell ya that right now! Serge is in a lil bit in the end, but still no sign of Kid... That's okay though she is in the next chapter! So is Serge, a lil of Orlha I think.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Cross  
  
Other Stuff: All right this is where a lil bit of the **AU **comes along... Okay it aint a lot though... Anyway, in my story Orlha and Glenn first saw each other at a bar and they fall in love er something, bla, bla bla! Another character by the name of Mary is mentioned, **(Not in it just mentioned**). She's just some brat who works with Orlha, I made her up.

* * *

Moving Forward Chapter 3  
  
Glenn headed over to a tree and sat down with his back against it. Glenn was away from the others in the dark. Orlha walked over to him and sat down beside him.  
  
"Glenn, what is a matter?" She asked.  
"I have just been thinking a lot about things." He answered.  
"What kind of things?" Orlha questioned.  
"Well... May I ask you something, Orlha?" He asked.  
"Sure, what is it?" She asked.  
"Did you ever know your father?" He asked. She looked at him strangely, but it was to dark to see what Glenn was thinking.  
  
"No, he died to long ago, my mother I can remember at least what she looked like. It's my sister though, she is the only one I can truly remember, but it's so strange." She said.  
  
"What is?"  
"They all died from the same sickness and I don't understand why I did not catch it and die with them."  
  
"What's very strange is how similar my life is to yours, but yet it's just the opposite. I can't remember my mother, as for my father, he I can recall, but he died when I was still very young. It's my brother who stayed with me the longest and yet, he also died. From the same fate as my father. Then there is me, the last one standing. The youngest, sometimes I wonder if my time is running short." Glenn explained.  
  
"Glenn, why are you thinking about these things now." Orlha questioned now with concern in her voice.  
"The Viper is the closes thing to a father I have ever had, I was thinking about this because of his on coming birthday. I started to think of my family and how most of them have passed. This got me thinking about how the four of us came together. It was my way of moving on after my brother... How the two of us came together." Glenn said.  
  
"Really..."  
"Yes, and even with the Viper, Miss Riddel and Karsh, I still always felt very alone. And then one day I bump into a stranger in Termina and I meet his lady friend some days later, then I see you and I think, if only I could get to know her. Then all of the sudden you and that stranger's lady friend come knocking on my door just asking for help. So then I try hard to get closer to you, and when I finally do I think, wow has she been more alone then me? You know, ever since that day you came knocking on my door with Kid by your side, my alone feeling has disappeared."  
  
Orlha thought a moment and then she leaned her head on his shoulder. She looked into the darkness and finally she spoke.  
  
"I remember the first day I saw you. You came into the bar, sat down and right away Mary was taking orders from you like a dog. She ignored all the other customers. She forced me to do the rest of the work and I was not sure why, but then I saw. There seated at the bar was the most beautiful person these eyes have ever seen. I stood and examined you, suddenly you turned towards me. You looked me straight in the eyes and nowhere else. And I stared wide eyed and stupid looking back into yours. You gave me that charming smile and those blue eyes shined like never before. I froze and then I remember dropping a plate. That was when the moment was interrupted by Mary's screams. And it left me feeling embarrassed and foolish, but you still smiled at me then you left. Mary warned that you were to good for a blond like me. I knew she was right, but I wanted to know more about you at least your name or just to look at you. I would have given anything just to look into those eyes again and learn more about the one behind them. And now I get to look into them everyday. I can't believe how lucky I am you have spoiled me, Glenn." She looked at him.  
  
"A spoiled one, can only be someone who does not realize how fortunate they are to have all they do. You re not like that in any way Orlha. I am though, look at me tearing about the past when my whole future is right beside me." He said. Orlha raised her head at the statement and looked at him straining hard in the dark, but all she could see were his eyes shinning and a shadow of his figure.  
  
"What do you mean Glenn?" Orlha asked. Glenn began to fidget around some. He got to his knees as Orlha got to hers very curiously.  
  
"Orlha please hold out your hands." Glenn asked. She did so and Glenn set something very small in them. It was to dark for Orlha to tell what the object was. Glenn held her hands and enclosed them over the tiny object. Then he looked her in the eyes the same way he had done many years ago the first time they had seen each other.  
  
"Orlha, I love you and you know that." He said. Orlha's eyes were wide with shock.  
"Please Orlha, you are the one who truly matters to me, so please would you in return show how you feel by spending your life with me. What I mean is, Orlha will you marry me." Orlha just glanced at him her eyes began to water.  
  
"Oh my god Glenn, I... I can't believe this is happening." She said. Glenn laughed a bit.  
"I know." He replied.  
  
"Of course I will, you don't even have to ask me to do that." She laughed as she kissed him and hugged him. Glenn ignored the blond statement and helped her up. Orlha put her ring on as she began to cry.  
"Glenn I'm sleepy." She said in a shaky voice.  
  
"Come on, we will tell everyone tomorrow lets get you to bed." Glenn said as he walked her over to the tree house. Orlha's legs were shaking as they headed over and her heart was beating fast.  
  
Orlha went to sleep immediately on the bed. Glenn laid next to her awake along with Serge.  
"What is a matter with Orlha tonight?" Serge asked as he continued to write.  
"I proposed to her tonight." Glenn responded.  
"What!" Serge exclaimed.  
"Shh." Glenn hushed.  
"Sorry, but did she except?" Serge asked.  
"Of course she did." Glenn laughed.  
"Wow, I always knew this day would come, congrats Glenn." Serge responded.  
  
"Thanks Serge, but don't forget your next. Good Night!" Glenn replied as he blew out the candle next to him.  
  
"Wait a minute... what?!" Serge asked, but no answer came. Serge sighed and set his journal aside to the table next to him. He turned off the lantern and stared into the darkness until sleep finally found him.

* * *

Review! With Kid I think this fic will become better. Or I hope!


	4. Jealous of Relationships

Author's Note: Here is a Serge and Kid centered chapter. No Glenn, a lil of Orlha. This chapter does not really go anywhere... it just is pretty much to show how the main characters live their lives on a regular bases and to show the relationship between the characters as well. The next chapter is the real beginning of the story line this one only has mere foreshadowing. (There will be a lot of foreshadowing in this fic and possibly cliffhangers.)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Cross  
  
Other Important Stuff: More AU, once again not a lot. The four characters, Orlha, Glenn, Serge and Kid live in a hut in Guldove. They have a big German Shepherd dog just for some fun and Draggy also lives with them. Draggy is convinced that Serge and Kid are his parents. It all mentions Serge's past behavior about Kid. He use to be very jealous and over protective without realizing his true feelings for her. Also in this chapter is a bit **of crossover with FF** (a lil more will come later). Not characters, but Blitz Ball is mentioned. One more thing their is a character by the name of Blink and he is just some random friend I made up. Mary's name is mentioned again as well. **(once again neither character is in this, just mentioned.)  
**

* * *

Jealous of Relationships Chapter 4  
  
It was another warm summer day in Guldove. The waves were gentle and the breeze was light. It was not that crowded either, being late August most of the tourist were gone. Serge very carefully walked up to the little hut's door for he was carrying multiple bags and envelops in his arms. Serge could barley see in front of himself. He amazingly managed to unlock the door, open it and walk inside, but it was a useless effort to do all that. For as soon as he took a step in, a loud barking noise came and big running feet were heard coming towards him. Boom! The big dog knocked Serge right off his feet causing him to drop everything. Serge rubbed his head as the dog panted happily. She was sitting right on his lap looking him right in the eyes.  
  
"What did you have to go and do that for?" Serge asked as he patted her on the head. She licked his face and stepped off him. "That's better." He said as he began to pick everything up. He set them on the table and looked around. It was quiet and the lights were off. "Where is everyone, girl?" He asked. "Glenn's at work, and Orlha maybe, well who knows where she is, but what of Kid and Draggy?" He questioned. "Oh well." He sighed he began to look through the mail. In it was a fancy letter for Glenn. Serge knew what that was for. The rest was junk mail.  
  
Not having anything to do Serge cleaned the place up a bit and then went outside for a while just to enjoy the nice day. He sat on a bench outside of the hut and began to read a book. He let the dog hang outside with him. She just laid near the edge of the pier and nipped at the little fish and bugs in the water. Serge eventually became really board and fell asleep with the book over his head. So did the dog she lounged in the warm sun until she fell a sleep as well.  
  
They slept for several hours before finally someone came home. It was Kid and Orlha, both of them were carrying water bottles and towels. They both looked as though they had got some sun. Orlha looked very tan and she was wearing a hat to block the sun from her eyes. Kid also looked darker. Her face was a bit red from the sun burn and she had a towel around her neck. The dog still asleep, caught their scent and immediately woke up. She greeted them happily.  
  
"Oh, Hellowww! What are you doing outside?" Orlha asked the dog who began barking.  
  
"What is it girl, did you miss us?" Kid laughed. Orlha put her hands on either side of the dogs face and began to rub it.  
  
"What!?" she questioned the dog, "Your so cute, yes you are. I love you." She said in an awe voice as she hugged the dog. Kid ignored as Orlha went on talking to the dog in her strange voice and noticed Serge on the bench.  
  
"Oh, look what we got here Orlha." Kid said with a smirk. Orlha raised herself up and looked ahead.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
"Look at Serge snoozin away out here." Kid laughed.  
"Aww, isn't that cute?!" Orlha replied.  
"Sure, if that's what ya wanta call it." Kid responded with folded arms, a raised eyebrow and a smile.  
  
"Lets wake him up!" Orlha replied.  
"Okay fine with me." Kid answered. Kid opened her water bottle and walked up to him and lifted the book off of his face. Then she turned the water bottle over above his head. The water fell all over his face waking Serge up yelling and gurgling with water in his nose.  
"Ahh! Stop it!" He yelled.  
"Have it your way, mate." Kid replied as she threw the water bottle aside.  
  
"We had to wake you up one way or another." Orlha said.  
"Whatever. Where have you two been all day anyway?" Serge asked wiping the water from his face.  
  
"Did you not see the note, Serge?" Kid questioned.  
"No." "Well we went to go play blitz ball with some people." Orlha answered.  
  
"Well then, where is Draggy?" Serge asked.  
"Don't worry Serge, we left him with Korcha and Mel, in fact Orlha was going ta go pick him up." Kid told him.  
  
"Yeah I'll go right now okay, see you in a little bit." Orlha replied as she took off.  
  
"Kid... why did you let Korcha take care of him? You know I don't really like that guy that much." Serge stated.  
  
"Me neither, believe me, but I couldn't think of anybody else." Kid answered.  
"I understand, so who did you guys play blitz ball with?" Serge asked.  
  
"With Blink, and you'll never guess who else." Kid said as she shook her head and sat down on the bench next to him.  
  
"Uh, Mary?"  
"No way Serge! His quote, unquote," she lifted her fingers into quote marks, "_'fiancée'_." She looked frustrated.  
  
"And this bothers you... why?" Serge questioned.  
"It just seems like everyone I know is getting married!" Kid yelled aggravated.  
  
"Uh-huh... what did she look like?" Serge asked.  
"Black hair and, uh... black hair.... Besides the point," Kid started.  
  
"Was she pretty?" He asked.  
"Well _anyway_! I feel like..." Kid began again trying to ignore Serge.

"_Kid_... Was she?" Serge interrupted.  
"ANYWAY, I feel like everyone is goin ta leave me out!" Kid screamed trying to talk over him.  
  
"Yeah... Was she?" Serge asked in a I'm-not-buying-that-story-kind-of-voice.  
  
"Yes, okay!" Kid answered quickly.  
  
"Oh I see." Serge said as if he were thinking really hard then he looked at her straight in the eye and simply answered, "Your jealous." Then he got up and walked away with his back turned to her. Kid was appalled by Serge's remark and immediately jump to her feet with a finger extended towards Serge as if accusing him of a terrible murder or something a long those lines.  
  
"No way Serge! How dare you say that to me, you oughta take that back right now!" She shouted. Serge began to laugh. "You think that it's funny now do you! Will see how funny it is when your arse has landed it's self on the moon thanks to my foot!" Kid shouted again. Serge ignored her completely he turned and looked at her.  
  
"I'm sorry Kid, but I understand why your jealous. I would not mind having someone right now, just to love, I would not even care if we were engaged or not. But sadly I'm alone right now, but it's not so bad." Serge explained, but he did not seem at all sad to Kid. He smiled at her as he said this and his eyes did not show any sadness within them at all, in fact he looked like he was feeling really fortunate at the moment.  
  
That was exactly how he felt if Kid was around now days. It did not seem to matter what was going on around Serge if Kid was near. All he focused on was her and there was no reason to feel sad when she was around him. When Kid was there Serge felt like the luckiest guy in the world just to see and talk to her. Most of his feelings of jealousy had grown out of him, and he gave her more freedom now days because he did not like to fight and he did not want to see her depressed. Serge had grown in many ways. They hardly ever fought anymore and when they did it was mostly just Kid, Serge would usually just laugh. He did not really care anymore. For some reason he had become very laid back over the years. Although he was still protective of Kid if was now much more settle then it use to be.  
"Are you feelin all right Serge?" Kid questioned as he stared at her dazed like.  
  
"Hmm... Oh no I'm fine, I am going into the house." He replied as he walked up to the doorway and put a hand on the knob, all the meanwhile Kid was staring at him confused as if he had lost his mind. He opened the door a bit and looked back up at Kid's face."I'm fine Kid..." He said one last time then he walked in and shut the door behind him. Kid gazed at the door as Orlha came slowly down the ladder behind Kid with Draggy in her arms. She walked up to Kid who seem to be standing dumb founded.  
"Hello Kid, are you awake in there?" Orlha questioned as she waved her hand in Kid's face.  
  
"Huh, Oh hi Orlha." Kid said still half out of it. She did not even turn to look at them.  
  
"Motherrrrr!" Draggy yelled.  
"Hi Draggy." She said still with her back to them and her head looking towards the door.  
  
"Kid, what's wrong?" Orlha asked.  
"Serge he is being weird..." Kid answered.  
"Oh what else is new." Orlha responded.  
  
"No this is different I think..." Kid said as she shook her head still with her back to them. She sighed and said "Never mind I'm going in I think I'm going to rest a bit."  
  
"All right, you rest. I'll watch Draggy." Orlha said with a concerned face and puzzled tone. Kid walked in the house and Orlha remained outside with Draggy and the shepherd dog.

* * *

Review! All Serge, Kid GLenn and Orlha are in the next chapter and finally a plot comes in! Also a character who Serge has had major promblems with and Kid has had feelings for in the long forgotten past!


	5. Mail fer Me?

Author's Note: Dun dun da! Today you'll find out who the new character is! This charater is from a Final Fantasy Game, (not tellin which), he's the star of one, and he is obviously a HE! Rikkuxstarr says hes cute, so I had to say that too! (nough said) Once again I will mention there is AU in this, this comes along when mentioning Kid and this mystery character have had some sort of past relationship.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Cross  
  
Chapter 5 Mail Fer Me?

* * *

Later that night Serge was awake and all his thoughts were about Kid. He could not stop thinking about her so he decided to go talk to someone. He walked into Orlha and Glenn's room. Orlha and Glenn were sitting on their bed, Glenn was asleep.  
  
"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Serge asked Orlha.  
"No, are you kidding me... just Glenn's snoring." Orlha answered.  
"Orlha can we talk?" Serge asked.  
  
"Sure, let's go outside." Orlha replied. They both walked out and sat on the dock with their feet dangling above the water. It was another clear night.  
  
"What's on your mind?" Orlha asked.  
"Well, Kid... I've been thinking about her a lot and I wish I could do something about it." Serge explained.  
  
"Well why don't you just tell her?" Orlha asked.  
"I don't think I am quite _that_ ready yet." Serge answered.  
"Hmm... well I don't know Serge. What do you want from me?" Orlha asked.  
"I'm ready to show her, but not tell her head on yet. I guess I am afraid because at this point I can't tell how she feels. I came to you because I know your good at reading these type of things with people. Could you tell me just a little about what Kid is thinking?" Serge questioned.  
  
"Well... it's kind of hard to say, but I think I know what is going on here. I can't tell you exactly how Kid feels, I will leave that up to her. This is what I do understand. Kid is confused by you right now. What did you say to her the other day? What ever it was you left her dumb founded." Orlha said.  
  
"Well I've been trying to be more open to her, I remember telling her I wish I could have someone to love and that-." Serge began.  
  
"Wait a minute here.. that is it, you have just said it."  
"Huh?" Serge questioned.  
  
"From the moment you met Kid you always tried to cut her out even though she did not let you. You were protective of her when you needed to be, but otherwise you always pretended that you only always thought of her as just your friend, and one you did not even get along with. So Kid has grown use to that behavior, but now your being very open of your feelings towards her and that's never happened before, so you have caught her way off guard. She's not use to you being like this, so it's left her very confused. So until she starts to understand she will continue to be less open to you as you have been to her these many years." Orlha explained.  
  
"So your saying I need to prove to her that I'm for real, so she begins to understand. Then I may be able to see how she feels?" Serge asked.  
  
"Basically. Then once you know, you tell her." Orlha sighed.  
"Okay well what should I do to show her then?" Serge asked.  
  
"How should I know, I already told you what I can. sorry, but your on your own for that." Orlha replied she stood up and looked at Serge. "Don't worry I bet things will work out. Well anyway, night." Orlha said then she walked back inside. Serge stared up at the starry sky and thought, but he did not have a clue to what he could do. He thought maybe they could go someplace, but he could not think of where. So he began to give up and decided to ask Glenn the next day.  
  
"Hey guys the mail's here." Glenn replied as he walked in the house that morning with letters in hand. "All right here Orlha, the junk mail." Glenn replied as he handed her two envelopes.  
  
"Yeah! Guys I can win over a billion Gil!" Orlha cheered as she skipped around happily.  
  
"Could ya keep it down a bit." Kid yawned as she walked into the room in her nightgown and stretched out her arms.  
  
"Morning sunshine." Glenn replied sarcastically.  
"Yeah, yeah, I could have slept two more hours if it had not been for your peppy girlfriend over there." Kid said as she sat down with icy eyes on Orlha.  
  
"Well anyway... the coupons are for me. Oh, and look Serge." Glenn said as he showed Serge a bunch of envelopes in his hand, "These are for you." He had a smile across his face.  
  
"Oh boy Glenn! Bills!" Serge replied sarcastically as he waved his hands jokingly in the air.  
  
"That's right Serge and this last one is for... Kid." Glenn said with a slight shrug of surprise.  
  
"What? Mail fer me? Are ya sure mate?" Kid asked.  
"Yep, it's a fancy one too. Here you go." Glenn answered as he handed her the envelope.  
  
"Well that's odd, it doesn't say who it's from either." Kid replied.  
"Hey wait a minute, that looks just like the envelope Glenn got his invitation to the Viper's party in." Serge said.  
  
"Really?! Ya think?!" Kid asked.  
"I'm pretty sure." Serge responded.  
"Glenn?" Kid questioned.  
  
"I don't know." Glenn shrugged. "What I do know though, is that Orlha still needs to get her dress today. Is that right?" Glenn asked Orlha from across the room.  
  
"Yeah, all right, I'll get it today! Don't worry." She answered.  
Kid began to open her letter and out of it was an extra envelope, a blank piece of parchment and a note on another piece of fancy white parchment. It said in gold ink...,

* * *

Review! HA HA I lied! Next Chapter promise, but at least now there is some kinda plot!


	6. An Old Friend

Author's Note: All right, for real this time you will find out who the FF character is that I mentioned will be in this later. I hope no one is disappointed. Now Kid will get upset in this chapter, no tears, just upset. There is a lil bit of Kirge in it as well. Once again I repeat, Kid had a fling with this guy like two years ago, but that's it, they dint even date a whole lot really, and Serge did not approve of the guy back then, and they fought a lot, bla, bla, BLA! Yeah AU... now I promise to no longer waist my breath on explaining the tension between these three characters, since I've done it in just about every author's note so far.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Cross or any final fantasy game or character.  
  
Chapter 6 An Old Friend

* * *

It said in gold ink...,  
  
**_Dear_** _Kid _**_,  
_**  
_**You are being welcomed to join a very immense and spectacular event. Individuals of the most power and respect from all around the world are participating in this event. We hope that you shall also be blessing us with your company. The party is being celebrated in Sir General Viper's name, for he is turning sixty-one on the evening of the 23 of this month. This party is being hosted by Sir Viper's daughter, Miss Riddel. It is being held at the Manor on the El Nido Islands, some miles from the town of Termina. You are also permitted to bring along one other guest, please fill in the blanks on the last parchment and send it immediately. Please remember this is a formal event, guest are expected to be dressed in suit, uniform or dress. We hope you can join.  
  
Sincerely yours,  
**Sir General Cloud Strife  
  
Ps. dear kid I know it has been a long while since we have spoken, but I do hope to see you there after all these years. I am sorry about the sudden invitation, but believe it or not I had no one to go with and you were on my mind. Send me news if your coming and if bringing anyone, who.  
_  
"So what does it say Kid?" Orlha questioned.  
"Serge was right, it is an invitation to the Viper's party." Kid answered. Serge and Orlha both glanced at Glenn.  
  
"Don't look at me, I got an invitation from Karsh who permitted me to bring along only one other guest and that was Orlha." Glenn shrugged.  
  
"No, it's not from Glenn..." Kid replied.  
"Well then, who?" Serge asked.  
  
"It's from... Cloud..." Kid said as she looked up at Serge. Her eyes looked red and she looked almost as if to cry. Serge only gazed back at her with a shocked look. "I need to go." Kid said as she turned around and trotted off with her face flushed.  
  
"What's a matter with her." Orlha questioned as if she had no idea what was going on.  
  
"This is not good. She thinks I am mad at her for something that is not her fault even." Serge replied.  
  
"What are you talking about Serge! This is the perfect opportunity." Glenn shouted as he finished reading the note.  
  
"What do you mean what am I talking- Wait a minute for what?!" Serge asked with a puzzled face as he did a double take at Glenn.  
  
"For what we talked about earlier." Glenn answered.  
"Glenn that makes no sense. Kid was just asked by Cloud to go to the party with him." Orlha explained as if he were mental.  
  
"Yes and no, my dear." He replied in a taunting voice.  
"What do you mean Glenn?" Serge questioned.  
"Cloud has invited her to go, but not necessarily with him." Glenn explained.  
  
"What?" Orlha questioned dumb founded.  
"It's says right here, ' _**You are also permitted to bring along one other guest**_,' and right here Cloud writes, ' _Send me news if your coming and if bringing anyone, who_." Glenn told them.  
  
"Oh so, Kid will bring Serge and that way we all get to go." Orlha said excited.  
  
"Yes and all Serge has to do is convince Kid he is not mad at her and she will invite him." Glenn explained.  
"Your right Glenn that could work, but what about Cloud?" Serge asked.  
  
"Keep him away from Kid!" Glenn yelled to warn Serge.  
"I don't want to upset her like I use to way back when me and Cloud fought all the time." Serge responded.  
  
"Oh stop Glenn!" Orlha shouted as she pushed him away. "Ignore him Serge. I would not worry about it. Kid has not seen Cloud in years I don't think he will have much of an effect on her now."  
  
"That's true." Serge said.  
"I don't know..." Glenn groaned.  
"Well they have not seen each other in a long time so if they want to hang out a bit I will let them." Serge replied.  
  
"That's fine Serge, but just don't let them hang out to much. Remember your making that night for you and Kid. Don't let Cloud rain down and ruin it." Orlha warned. Serge looked at her curiously.  
  
"You want me to be with Kid?" Serge asked.  
"Of course, me and Glenn both know you love her. She is my best friend and I want her with someone who I can trust and who I know will take care of her." Orlha replied.  
  
"All right ladies! Enough of that! Don't get all soap opera like on me now!" Glenn shouted annoyed.  
  
"Your one to talk." Serge snapped.  
"What do you mean?" Glenn asked.  
"You and her are always doing _certain things_ everywhere and you have no regard for the others around you." Serge explained.  
  
"Oh not all the time." Orlha respond.  
"Whatever, sure Orlha." Serge said sarcastically, "I'm going to see Kid, later." Serge walked out.  
  
"Kid?" Serge called from behind the curtain. "Kid can I come in?"  
"Go away, I'm not in the mood for your yelling!" She shouted.  
"I won't yell." Serge said as he walked in.  
"Darn, we need ta get rooms with doors and locks. Not just a lousy curtain." Kid replied in a low voice. Serge sat on the low bed beside Kid.  
  
"Why do you think I am mad at you?" Serge asked.  
"Um, Serge, hello? It's Cloud, did ya not here me in there. You hate Cloud remember and you hate when I am with him." Kid said as she stood up and leaned her shoulder against the wall with her back to him and her arms folded uncomfortably.  
  
"Your right, I have never been fond of Cloud and I don't trust him, but you do... so it's not like I'm going to try and stop you from going." Serge said. Kid could not believe what she had just heard she turned around with a surprised look on her face.  
  
"You mean it mate? Your gonna let me go?" Kid asked. "Of course, he is your friend and you have not seen him in a while. Plus I don't own you, you can do what you want." Serge explained as he looked up into her eyes. They shined at him and she gave him a little side smile. Then with out another moment of hesitation, she pulled him into an embrace.  
  
"Thank you Serge, you're so good to me!" She said then she ran off into the other room to talk to Orlha. Serge followed her slowly walking.  
  
"So...?" Glenn asked as he looked at Serge.  
"She's going. I hate the way she feels like she has to ask my permission to go somewhere. I don't want her to think I am trying to control her life." Serge explained.  
  
"No not that. I knew you would let her go, what I meant was are you going to go with her?" Glenn asked. Serge looked at Kid who was smiling at Orlha as she talked away with bright eyes. Orlha smiled and nodded back. Kid seemed so happy.  
  
"No, I don't think so." Serge replied. Glenn glanced at him surprised.  
  
"But, Serge-!?" Glenn was interrupted.  
"Don't worry about it." Serge said as he walked away. He walked out the door, it slammed shut behind him. The dog began to bark and whine at Serge's form from the window. Kid and Orlha went silent form the loud noise and looked over for a moment. Then Orlha looked back at Kid and began asking her more questions.  
  
"So, what do you think your going to ware Kid?" Orlha asked, "Kid?" Kid was still looking at the door Serge had just walked through.  
  
"Hang on Orlha." Kid said ignoring Orlha completely as she walked outside where Serge stood looking out at the ocean from the pier. She walked up slowly to him. He did not notice her until she put a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to her. "What's a matter?" She asked him.  
  
"Nothing." he said with a kind hearted smile to her. "Hey Serge, it won't feel right if you aren't there tomorrow, I want you ta go with me, please?" She begged. Serge looked at her with outstretched brows as if he was surprised. For some reason he could not believe she asked him.  
  
"Yeah, I'll go." He answered.  
"Good, now don't be late when you pick me up and bring lots of gil with ya!" Kid laughed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah like I need to pick you up when we live together." He remarked.  
  
"Oh well you do, don't ya know your carrying me there?" Kid asked sarcastically.  
  
"Okay then, just make sure you go with Orlha to get a dress." Serge stated.  
  
"Okay, what about you though? What are you goin to wear?" Kid asked.  
"Don't worry, I have a uniform I can wear. Here is some gil. Now get going." Serge replied, Kid took the gil and started to sprint off when she stopped in her tracks. She turned on her heel and looked at Serge.  
  
"What kinda dress should I get?" She asked him curiously.  
"Hmm... I don't know. What ever you like, surprise me." Serge answered.  
  
"Gottcha mate. You'll drop dead when you see me." Kid responded.  
"Maybe." Serge teased. Kid smirked then turned and ran back into the hut. Serge just looked back out at the ocean smiling. He was anxious now, tomorrow night was the night he was going to show her. Nothing could stop him, not even Cloud.

* * *

There it's out, my secret. I chose Cloud Strife from FF7 to be the old _"friend"_ of Kid's. He will make his appearance at the Viper's party much later on.  
  
Review! 


	7. Chill Out Serge!

**My Thanks goes to Paladin Dragoon who had reviewed like all of my chapters. Also my best friend RikkuxStarr and also to Deadlyblade. I'm sorry I dint do my thanks again sooner, I kept forgetting.  
**  
Author's Note: This Chapter is about the group getting ready for the party, it's going to start in a few hours. I love this chapter honestly I think it's one of the more funnier ones I have written. Serge is really nervous, he has a few problems with a door, his voice slips up, Glenn gives him some poor advise, and Kid is about ready to bite Orlha's head off. Other than this stuff this chapter's purpose is mostly to describe Orlha and Glenn's get up. Kid's description will be in the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Cross.  
  
Chapter 7 Chill out Serge!

* * *

It was early evening, the sun was going down. Serge had just gotten out of the shower and was digging through his closet for the uniform he was going to ware. He found it in the back. He wiped some old dust off it and changed into it. The uniform fit him well, but he wondered how it looked. He headed out of his room to the back room to take a look in the mirror. When Serge walked into the back room he found Glenn already dressed up and standing in front of it. Glenn was attempting to fix his hair, but it was a useless effort. As soon as he gelled it down it would stick back up.  
  
Serge was impressed by Glenn's uniform. Serge's was rather plain, but Glenn's was fancy and next to Serge's it looked good. He had a silver chest plate with a strange green symbol and gold pattern. He had a big black belt with a gold buckle. He also had a gold shoulder plate on one side. On the other shoulder hung a long emerald green cape covered up about half of his body and hung down to his ankles. On his arms and hands over his black long sleeve sweater were gold and silver gauntlets with dark green gem stones carved into them. He also had on black pants and silver and black boots. Finally around Glenn's head was a long green band to keep some of his hair from falling in his face.  
"Well, well, you clean up good." Serge replied as he walked up to the mirror.  
  
"Not really. I give up!" He yelled.  
"On what?" Serge asked.  
"On my hair! I'm just going to gel it to the side a bit and then leave it alone!" Glenn yelled frustrated as he pushed it to the side. "There that's good enough." He sighed.  
  
"So where is Orlha?" Serge asked.  
"She's in our room, Kid's in their to." Glenn responded.  
"That's where Kid is? I was wondering I haven't seen her for the last three hours." Serge said.  
  
"Yeah she's getting ready, I don't think she wants you to see her yet." Glenn replied.  
  
"Well, I told her to surprise me." Serge answered.  
"Oh that explains it." Glenn responded.  
"What?"  
"Well, I already saw Kid in her dress and when I told her to show you she refused." Glenn answered.  
  
"Oh, so you know how she looks?" Serge questioned in a tempting curios voice.  
  
"Well yes, but-"  
"Are you going to tell me?" Serge insisted.  
"Best I don't ruin this for you. Sorry Serge."  
"Aw, come on Glenn buddy! Pal, amigo." Serge said putting an arm around Glenn.  
  
"Your horrible." Glenn answered as he pushed Serge away.  
"I bet you already know how Orlha looks." Serge mumbled.  
"Yeah so." Glenn said with a shrug, Serge sighed.  
"You know what... your right, I'm just really nervous and the anxiety is getting to me."  
  
"Hey look, I know it's scary, I mean I went through it already, but your going to have to get over it." Glenn remarked.  
  
"Oh yeah, thanks for the advise." Serge responded sarcastically.  
"Sorry, but it's true. You are the man in the relationship aren't ya?" Glenn questioned.  
  
"I'm through talking to you." Serge said getting up to leave.  
"Hey wait a second, I'll give you some good advise."  
"What now?" Serge questioned rather annoyed.  
"If you start to get nervous just remind yourself that it's Kid." Glenn stated. Serge glanced at Glenn puzzled and still annoyed.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, it's only Kid you will be with. You have known her for what? Five or four years now and we live with her. There's no reason to be afraid of someone who's like a best friend." Glenn explained.  
  
"I agree, but at the same time I don't. She's more than a best friend to me." Serge responded.  
  
"Hey Glenn! Serge!" A voice called from the other room.  
"Yeah!?" Glenn called back.  
"I think were ready!" Orlha's voice rang agsin. Glenn looked at Serge with a smirk.  
  
"Remember when I told you that you were next that night I proposed to Orlha." Serge nodded with a gulp and wide eyes. "Looks like your turn has finally arrived." Glenn added.  
  
"There ready all ready, darn! I'll be right back!" Serge yelled as he ran off. Glenn began,  
  
"Hey where ya-"  
"Just go." Serge yelled. Glenn shrugged and shook his head as he headed into the next room.  
  
Serge ran so fast into his bedroom door that he knocked it right of the hinges. The door fell onto the ground with a shocked Serge on top of it as it slid on his wooded floor and came to a halt.  
  
"Aww... ouch." Serge said as he got up off the door. He walked up to his dresser and opened the top most drawer. He opened it slowly and then he pulled out a small box. He opened the box carefully. In it was a long gold chain with red gem stones engraved into it and white pearls as part of the chain. In the center was a large red gem carved like a fox's head looking up. Serge closed the box and hoped that Kid would like it. Then he ran off through the door-less doorway of his bedroom.  
  
Orlha poked her head from around the corner to look at Glenn. "Where's Serge?" She questioned.  
"He said he was coming." Glenn answered. "Well get him in here!" Orlha screamed with her hands on her hips. Glenn jumped from her yell and immediately turned around and began to run when...  
  
**BAM!!  
**  
Two boys on the floor rubbing their heads.  
  
"Ouch!" Glenn yelled. "Will ya watch it Serge!" Glenn shouted as he winced in pain. Serge looked up at him with nothing but an oblivious expression when he finally spoke,  
  
"Sorry-," His voice slipped unusually high, like a teenager going through puberty. He cleared his throat. "Eh-hmm, Glenn." Glenn looked at Serge surprised then rose to his feet. He helped Serge up and as he did so he whispered something quietly, so that only Serge could hear.  
  
"Serge your loosing it, you need to chill out." Serge nodded with a slight gasp and still with his wide eyes.  
  
"What was that there?" Orlha asked. Serge and Glenn both turned to face her with innocent faces.  
  
"What's wrong?" She questioned suspiciously.  
"Oh, it's just that- Ow!" Serge began, but Glenn elbowed him and gave him a dead glare in the eyes.  
  
"---Don't tell her your nervous---" He said to Serge lowly between closed teeth.  
  
"Hmm?" Orlha asked.  
"Nothing you look really nice Orlha." Serge said as he looked over her.  
  
Orlha had on a blue top which crossed creating a sort of v-neck. It also was only half way long exposing her abdominal area, at which across it were two leather brown belts connecting to the top. In the middle of her chest was a slit where a white shirt was shown underneath. The sleeves were short and over her right arm the long white sleeve of the shirt hung down over her wrist. She also had on a brown leather belt around her waist. Down from there she had a long blue dress that slit and then the other part crossed over it. She also had on nice brown sandals and around her second toe was a silver ring. Over her left hand was a leather brown glove.  
  
Orlha's golden blond hair was put up into two pony tails with two silver clips. Instead of the ponytails hanging to the sides of her head; they hung in the back almost making her hair appear like it was down. Also in the light, little shining specks glowed within her gold strands, for she had put glitter in her hair. Her eyelids and pink lips also put on the same glittering display. Her bangs still framed her face the same way as always, but much neater. Finally around Orlha's strong neck was a silver necklace in which sapphires hung down all around.  
  
"Hey, thanks I got this for- hey... wait!" Orlha just realized something.  
  
"ORLHA!!!" Came a voice from the other room interrupting Orlha's thought. The slurred pronunciation of Orlha's name proved it was Kid who called.  
  
"What's a matter?!" Orlha questioned back to Kid.  
"Nothin! I just want ta know if you will let me come out ALREADY!" Kid screamed aggressively in her impatient tone. Orlha ran behind the curtain and Serge and Glenn just listened as Kid complained away.  
  
"Why can't I!!" Kid shouted.  
"Well I just want you to wait a-"  
"Wait! WAIT!! I've been waiting!!!" Kid screamed.  
"I just want to make sure that everything is-"  
"I don't CARE! I just want to go!"  
"Well could you just hold on for a second!" Orlha shouted over Kid's tantrum. Then Serge began to hear Kid's stubborn foot tapping. He began to hear quiet murmuring. Then he heard Kid's voice say,  
  
"Fine then."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that chapter. If there were a lot of mistakes, I'm sorry I dint get much time to read over it.  
  
Please Review! 


	8. Joy Ride

Author's Note: This chapter is mostly romance.... well not really, just Serge's thoughts on how Kid looks. Her description is looooonnnggg... That's a warning to all. This chapter does not quite have as many laughs as the last one, but has some in the end. Serge is still nervous too.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Cross.  
  
Chapter 8 Joy Ride

* * *

Then he heard Kid's voice say,  
"Fine then."  
  
Orlha stepped out from behind the curtain and nodded at Serge and Glenn with a bright smile. Then she opened the curtain so suddenly that nobody seemed prepared for it. Glenn blinked a couple of times and Serge's eyes went wide with surprise and even Kid who had been standing right behind it had a vague expression on her face.  
  
Serge's face turned from surprise to astonishment when Kid was finally revealed to him. He looked at her from bottom to top in all her wonder and his amazement.  
  
Kid wore red velvet high heels and around her right ankle was a gold chain. Her legs were bare up to a point and they seem to reflect the light in a golden smooth kind of way. Her red silk skirt began a few inches above her left knee. On her right leg it started a few more inches above her knee for the skirt was a slanted cut to show more of Kid's type of personality. Underneath was a pearl white part of the skirt that glimmered a bit of color underneath the scarlet silk. Around Kid's small waist was a golden belt much like a chain with large loops. In the center was a gold buckle with a fancy pattern engraved onto it. On her left side attached to the chain was Kid's dagger pouch and of course from it was a dagger handle. (Serge had a feeling Kid would bring her dagger, she seems to bring it everywhere.) Also attached to the chain belt was the end of her top. A bit of Kid's abdominal was showing as the red top went to one side. The sleeves seem to connect loosely over Kid's small shoulders making the neck of it ring to give her a classy touch. Kid's arms were bare so that her white marking showed and flashing speckled rested on her fare skin. Her nails had been done for they were filed neatly and they were painted a shiny scarlet.  
  
As for Kid's hair it also was flooded with some kind of glittering. It glowed, but not so much that it looked strange. Her blond hair seemed more golden than usual instead of sun-like bright. Her bangs were neat across her forehead and the long strands were to the side of her face where they hung past her ears a bit. The rest of her hair was up in a neat ponytail, instead of a braid, with the same red ribbon Serge had given her long ago.  
  
Kid's face was as stunning to Serge as the rest of her body. Her eyes shined the clear reflecting sky like never before. Kid's lashed seemed especially long and her eye lids were given a slightly darker shade to bring out her big pretty eyes. And finally Kid's lips glimmered a light pink which were really tempting to Serge, he yearned to know them.  
  
The only thing that bothered Serge about Kid's appearance, was her neck. It looked so plain with the exception of the glitter which Orlha seem to have thrown all over her.  
  
He hoped again that she would like the necklace, but suddenly this thought was forgotten when Kid's eyes set upon him and she smiled at him beautifully. Serge realized he had been staring at her the whole time and then he looked back at Orlha for a moment as he felt his cheeks flush a bit. It was so hard not to look at her she looked so pretty, but he didn't want to embarrass himself so he kept his eyes on Orlha as she was speaking. The more he glared at Orlha the more he felt like he could not hear her. Serge thought to himself,  
  
_What? What is she saying? Stop talking! I can't focus!_  
  
Serge's eyes seem to grow tiered and his brain would not comprehend a thing Orlha said, he just kept thinking how hard it was not to look at Kid. So finally his eyes defied his brain or more like his heart as he glanced at Kid. She was looking at Orlha too, rather bored or annoyed by her. Serge felt butterflies. This was harder then he had imagined it would be.  
  
"Kid." Serge's voice sounded as if he were under water to him, because his heart was beating so loudly it was like it was blocking his own voice from reaching his ears.  
  
To Kid it sounded clear and she looked to him with such sudden attention as if she were glad to be away from hearing Orlha's voice jabbering on.  
  
"Yeah." She asked. He looked at her unready as if he had not expected her to respond, like he had expected her not to hear him as he could barley hear himself.  
  
"I want to give you something. Something that you can ware tonight if you wish to." He reached in his pants pocket and pulled out the small case and offered it to Kid. He held his breath as Kid took it from his hand slowly with her eyebrows up in a bit of a wondering expression. Then with her eyes rested on it she opened the small case and saw the necklace inside. Serge had been holding his breath so long he felt like he was turning purple so he let it all out at once. "IhopeyoulikeitI,pickedredbecauseit'syourfavoritecolor. Ifyoudon't,that'sokay." He took a breath after the sentence was finished and looked down, he felt so stupid, like a junior high student on his first date. He was to old to be so nervous like this he thought, but now he was not so sure. Kid had still not said anything and he refused to look up at her.  
  
Kid had already taken the necklace out of the case and she was examining it. Her eye's so well focused on it that they crossed. Finally she looked up at Serge in awe.  
  
"I can't believe you got this for me." She said. Serge looked up he felt much better hearing her voice and started to relax.  
  
"Every women there will be waring a fancy neck peace. I wanted you to have one too." He explained as he smiled at her. She hugged him so suddenly he let out a noise as her arms squeezed his neck and pushed his body close against her. He caught the clean scent of her hair. After a moment he pulled her away from him with his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"We better be going now." Serge said out loud so that Orlha and Glenn could hear as well.  
  
"Yes, we should. I have arranged something for us when we arrive at the mainland, so we better get going now." Glenn added as he lead Orlha out the door with his hand. Kid and Serge followed along out the hut.  
  
"Will be back soon, so protect the place, got it Mutt!" Serge commanded to the dog as he stood in the doorway with a hand on the knob. The dog barked happily and Serge walked out of the hut and locked the door. Then the four of them headed to the docks where their boat was waiting. The sun just barely peaked over the ocean's horizon leaving the sky a fading midnight blue.  
  
When they arrived to the mainland their was a fancy pearl white wagon waiting for them pulled by two drganights. Glenn hopped to the front and took the reins as Orlha sat next to him. Serge and Kid sat in the back.  
  
"See, now here we go. Ya! YA!!!" Glenn yelled with a snap of the reins and the dragoons were off. It was a bumpy ride with Glenn in control.  
  
"Um..., Glenn..., ouch! Do you know how to steer this thing?" Serge asked.  
  
"How hard could it be?" Glenn questioned with no expectation of an answer.  
  
"Oh, here we go." Kid mumbled as she rested an elbow on the window and her head rested in her hand.  
  
"Yaaayyy!!!" Orlha cheered with her hands in the air like it was a joy ride. They were off on the trail to the Manor as the stars started to poke out one by one eventually setting the sky a blaze with sparkling colors.

* * *

Well well, this is the last Chapter for about a week. School has finally begun for me I plan to update every weekend or so. Next Chapter! They finally make it to the party.  
  
Please Review! 


	9. Just Friends

Author's Note: Not as much romance in this chapter, but still some. Lets see... they finally make it to the party and that will be described. What else... Cloud makes his first appearance. He and Kid have alil chat.  
  
Other Important Stuff to Know: There is justa tiny bit of AU in this one. Serge is thinking about the past and when him and Kid first went into the Manor. In my story it was just the two of them, no third party and also Serge got knocked out a lot when they were trying to sneak in, so that is in case u get confused when he thinks about waking up a bunch of times. If there is anything else confusing about Serge or Kid's thoughts, well just don't be surprised, my line of thinking was messed up when I was writing parts to this chapter. Also I don't know anything about alcohol and you will know why I say this later.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Cross or Cloud from FF7.

Chapter 9 Just Friends...

* * *

"Yaaayyy!!!" Orlha cheered with her hands in the air like it was a joy ride. They were off on the trail to the Manor as the stars started to poke out one by one eventually setting the sky a blaze with sparkling colors...  
  
Finally they arrived at the manor all still alive even after Glenn's steering. Glenn hopped out of the carriage and offered a hand to Orlha as they headed in front of the Manor. Serge and Kid followed close behind.  
  
As the four of them headed through the golden gates Serge and Kid both stopped as Glenn and Orlha continued to walk forward, for the scene was all to familiar to them. This had happen before, Serge had once approached the Manor in the starry night long ago with Kid by his side. He remembered seeing that night sky oh so many times. He had been knocked out several times that night long ago only to wake up to that sky and Kid's eyes and he had remembered peering up at it twice when the two of them first came to the Manor, once in a dream the other time had been real. Well it was that same night sky from long ago and here he was looking up at it again with Kid except now emotions had flourished, back then things were to new and to fast pace for him to be so passionate.  
  
Finally after the thought Serge glanced at Kid who stood beside him, she seemed shorter then he remembered. When did he get tall? He ignored that thought to gaze at her. She stood with her pink lips open a bit and her eyes wide, like she was looking at it with great wonder. Her blue eyes looked dark except where they took in the white moon light. She looked so beautiful to him and he had a feeling she to was remembering.  
  
Then a smirk crossed her face Serge now became very startled by it, he really wanted to know what she was thinking.  
  
"Hey you two coming!" Glenn yelled impatiently. Orlha hit Glenn up side the head. "What?" He questioned her annoyed.  
  
"Can't you give them a moment! You are so unromantic you know that." Orlha whispered in Glenn's ear.  
  
"Oh yeah were coming!" Serge called as he jogged up to them and Kid walked up slowly. Orlha hit Glenn again.  
  
"See now you ruined it." She whispered. Glenn stuck out his tongue at her.  
"What are you to fightin bout?" Kid asked.  
"Can't you guys grow up?" Serge complained.  
"Well it does not matter now..." Orlha answered as she passed a glare at Glenn who just smiled at her with his eyes shut to make her mad.  
  
"Now come on.." Glenn said, he grabbed Orlha's hand and pulled her away.  
  
"Hey...!" Orlha said.  
"Hmm..." Kid pondered. Serge knew what she was thinking and he looked annoyed by it. "I wonder where Clou.. Ah!" Orlha grabbed Kid's hand and began to pull her away. Kid then reached out and grabbed Serge's hand. He had not expected it and was a little embarrassed by it as he was dragged too. So now they were all being dragged into the building with Glenn out in front.  
  
When they approached the wide open doors Orlha let go of Kid's hand and waved good bye as Glenn continued to drag her right into the crowd.  
"Well we won't be seein them fer a while." Kid replied.  
"No I would imagine not." Serge sighed as he took a look around the Manor.  
  
It was just as he remembered with the red rug from the door way across the entrance hall to another open doorway where the stairs were. Up those stairs was an even bigger room where more people could be heard. the golden and black marble tile was as shiny as ever and the chandeliers made the room glow gold.  
  
"Well lets not sit around here, lets get something to drink!" Kid cheered as she began to march off straight up the stairs.  
  
"Hey wait!" Serge followed her dodging through the crowds, he was having a hard time keeping up with Kid. She headed up the stairs to the next pair of wide open doors into the biggest room in the Manor. The main assembly hall.  
  
It had such a high ceiling that you couldn't see the top, not even the giant crystal chandelier hanging from it revealed the top. The carpet in this room was dark crimson red and very plush. The neatly shaped pillars went for miles down the hall. And at the end was a large platform, an elevator with a podium of controls. To the left of the room there was a big stage set up. On the Stage was a band playing. Nikki and Miki singing and performing. In the right corner of the room, closest to the entrance, were tables and bars for food and drinks. To the whole right side of the room along the wall were tables for guest to sit. In the middle of the huge hall, from where Serge stood all the way to the elevator in the back of the room, were people dancing.  
  
Serge finally caught sight of Kid he ran to her.  
  
Kid had found the table where alcohol was being served and she headed up to it now walking slowly to try and fit in with the classy crowd of people, most were older though.  
  
"Sir," she said to a servant behind the bar, "Can I have a glass of Champaign please?" She asked. The bartender looked at her quizzically because Kid still looked to young.  
  
"How do you take it, miss?" He questioned with a suspicious tone. Kid gave him a dirty look with her pretty eyes as he smiled at her. Then a hand came out towards Kid's face. In it was a glass, with red wine to the top.  
  
"Here, miss. I believe this is your favorite. Am I right?" A voice asked. Kid took the glass and looked at the owner of the hand and the kind voice.  
  
"Cloud!" She exclaimed. He lowered the part of his scarlet cape that covered his mouth and smiled at Kid with a nod.  
  
"Hello Kid, it's been a while." He stated as he dropped to one knee and kissed her hand.  
  
"What are ya doing!? Get up." Kid demanded under her breath as she looked around with her other hand over her mouth embarrassed.  
  
"No, no don't worry. At this type of gathering, a man is expected to kiss a women's hand as a greeting." Cloud replied with his bright blue eyes looking up at her.  
  
"Well that's weird." Kid added as he stood up.  
Cloud was wearing basically what he usually did except with a more uniform type manner. He had a sash across his broad chest full of metals and not to mention the scarlet cape. Kid had never seen him wear that. Also his normal shoulder armor that was much more fancy and very silver. Not battle scarred and iron gray. As for his dirty blond hair it still stuck up as much as ever. Not like Glenn's, whose hare was fuzz, but more like in tall thick locks.  
  
Cloud's eyes went from Kid's face, and then slowly went down to her toes. She looked away feeling strange as he looked at her that way.  
  
"You look as beautiful as ever." He said. She looked back at him her cheeks a bit pink and her eyes shining.  
  
"Thank you, Cloud. You look good your self." He seemed taller then she remembered. Could it be he had grown some despite how old he was. No maybe she was getting shorter she thought. What it really was though was Kid's own mind playing tricks on her. The way she had changed made her see men as taller than they really were, as if they were so much stronger then her. She was feeling very feminine at the moment, so much so it was a little awkward to her so she had to break the silence.  
  
"So where you staying now?" She questioned.  
"Same place, how about you?" He asked her.  
"Same also, with the same crowd of freaks." She laughed.  
"Yeah," he responded with a smile, "So how are you and Serge?" He questioned. Kid looked up at him a bit surprised, but she made the look go away.  
  
"Oh well, we don't fight as much anymore, other than that I guess were the same." She answered.  
  
"Aren't you two, ...um, together?" He said with a cough trying not to be rude. Kid didn't feel like he was. She thought for a moment. For the first time ever, after all the years people had asked her that before. This was the first time that was a hard question for her to answer. When she really put it in her head.  
  
"Serge and I... No, not really. No, were just friends. Yes, that is all." She said after a pause, sounding like she was trying to convince her self of that too.

* * *

There, Serge and Kid are not considered together in this, just friends. Cloud will be in the next chapter, he plays a massive role in the plot of this fic.  
  
Please Review! 


	10. Red, Red, Wine

Author's Note: All right this chapter has a lot going on. A lot of thoughts form both Serge & Kid. Serge encounters Kid & Cloud. Kid gets a dance, from who, I won't tell. This dance is very crucial to this story, so it's kind of long and that part is mostly seen through Kid's thoughts, despite the fact this whole fic is in third person! Not to much romance, um... Serge & Kid talk a lot near the end, also THERE is more foreshadowing. No Orlha and Glenn yet, they will come soon. Oh there is also some reference to the game. The chapter name I chose as a stupid joke, when really it has not much to do with the plat of this chapter. You'll see. It's named after that old song.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Cross or Cloud from FF7.  
  
Chapter 10 Red, Red, Wine

* * *

"Serge and I... No, not really. No, were just friends. Yes, that is all." Kid said after a pause, sounding like she was trying to convince her self of that too.  
  
"Kid!" called a voice, Kid looked over and saw Serge running up towards her and Cloud. He stopped when he arrived and leaned down with his hands on his knees to catch his breath. "Kid you are really hard to catch, you-" Serge looked up and saw Cloud standing in front of him. Then Serge's eyes went to Kid. She immediately noticed and looked down sadly almost as if she was ashamed of herself.  
  
"Well, well Serge, you have grown a bit yourself. How are you?" Cloud asked unaware of how Kid was acting as he held out a hand for a handshake. Serge hesitated to take his eyes off Kid. Her face showed that she thought that he was disgusted with her, but he wasn't. Although he did not want to shake Cloud's hand as if they were friends. He felt like they were no longer enemies, but still certainly not friends either. After a moment he shifted his eyes on Cloud, pasted on a fake smile and took Cloud's hand.  
  
"I'm good, and yourself?" Serge questioned with his eyes back on Kid. She looked up from the ground, a bit in shock. It was not the response she had expected to hear and she turned to look at Serge, still with wide eyes.  
  
"I'm so, so at this time." Cloud responded. Serge ignored Cloud as he focused on Kid. Serge's smile went straight and he gazed at her with a very straight face, no hint of anger, just understanding. He gave her a very slight nod and then he let go of Cloud's hand. She gave him a small side smirk, and he knew she was telling him, 'thank you.'  
  
"That's good." Serge replied to Cloud still focused on Kid. Cloud looked at Serge puzzled and shook his head and scratched it.  
  
"Uh... yeah... Well anyway, Kid would you like to dance with me, just for a little while?" Cloud asked. Kid turned to face Cloud and she was about to take his gesturing hand, when she suddenly looked at Serge. He just gave her a sincere sweet look, that her eye's could not help, but love. She didn't understand it though, was he going to let her dance with Cloud?  
  
Cloud took Kid's hand and began to cautiously guide her away from Serge, her mind and eyes still with him though. Kid's thoughts drove her to raise a hand out towards Serge, as she was about to be pulled out of his reach. Serge's eyes clicked from sincere to surprise from Kid's action, but he only watched her for a moment then he turned around and sat down at a table and once again he glanced at her. Kid now looked confused at Serge as Cloud continued to pull her into the crowd, she appeared almost disappointed. Kid's mind echoed, _he would go after me... still, wouldn't he? He wouldn't let me be stolen away, would he?  
_  
The thought was soon forgotten as Serge was removed from her vision. Cloud suddenly pulled her close to him and wrapped his strong arm around her waist. He joined one of his hand's with hers. Cloud's actions had been so sudden that he caught Kid off guard. She looked up at him surprised and unready as he pulled her ever so close. Then suddenly he began to guide Kid's figure around the floor, he worked his fancy footing around quickly. Kid had a hard time keeping up with him. He spun her around, took her hand's up and down creating bridges. He tipped her so very close to the ground so that her hair nearly touched the gold marble tile. As Cloud did this, he smiled and soon Kid was smiling back with laughter.  
  
She was enjoying this, Cloud was not the most social man around, but he could dance better then anybody she knew. He knew how to make a girl have fun with him. He was a charmer, but in a much different way then Glenn, who had also been known to be a charmer. Cloud charmed in a more sexy mysterious way that made him attractive.  
  
The way he danced made people seem to crowd around and watch. That was what Cloud seem to enjoy. The attention of viewers, ones he did not have to speak to.  
  
As the small crowd around Cloud and Kid paused to watch the two of them Cloud seem to kick it up a notch. They were going so much faster now and Cloud kept in adding more things to the routine of the dance Kid was tiring.  
  
Finally the song that had been playing for there dance, came to a halt. Cloud cleverly ended the dance with a fast paste tip as he caught her from falling to the ground.  
  
Kid looked right into Cloud's face laughing as he smiled at her. The small crowd around them began to clap. Cloud took his eyes off of Kid to glance around at the people clapping. He brought Kid back on to her feet and grabbed her hand. Then with fingers together he shot it in the air,  
  
"Bow with me." He whispered to Kid, who's chest was beating up and down from being out of breath. She nodded with a smile and then the two of them bowed to the crowd hand in hand in the air. The lights began to dim, the clapping died and the people turned away from Cloud and Kid.  
  
That was when Cloud stuck his arm back around Kid's waist. Forcing her so close, their bodies nearly touched. Kid looked at him with an eyebrow raised. What had gotten into Cloud, he was not usually so haste. Tonight he just could not seem to keep his hands off of her. Grabbing her hand several times, putting his arms around her waist. That, and how he had looked at her earlier. It was disturbing to Kid, it was not like Cloud at all.  
  
"Sorry, care to dance with me again?" Kid nodded. She decided her pointed look had made him see she was growing tiered of his bigot behavior.  
  
With that thought she rested her arms over his shoulders a bit stiffly as the slow song rolled in. They circled each other slowly as the song played. Cloud kept his blue eyes on Kid's face the whole time and he just smiled. Kid thought it was also so unlike him to smile so much.  
  
About half way through the song Kid became more comfortable with Cloud again. Enough to rest her head on Cloud's shoulder and allow her arms to wrap around him as his arms brought her waist closer to him. Although after that Kid found it very difficult to relax with Cloud anymore during the song. Her eyes always kept wide open and she still stayed in fluent motion. Finally the song slowly ended. Kid raised herself off Cloud and leaned he leaned his head by her ear.  
  
"Meet me in the middle of the dance floor later tonight, at twelve." He whispered. Kid nodded and then Cloud walked away with not one glance back at her. Kid waited until Cloud disappeared within the crowds and for the lights to brighten before she went to find Serge.  
  
Kid found Serge sitting in a fancy silver chair with white fabric at an empty table for four. He was leaning so far back on the chair it balanced on it's back legs only. His feet were lifted up on top of the back of another chair to steady his balance as he leaned on the chair. As he did this he carefully sipped a glass of red wine.  
  
"Serge!" Kid called. Serge looked up so surprised that his legs suddenly stiffened and he pushed himself away from the chair accidentally. The chair he sat on lost it's balance. Serge tried to get up but the chair flipped over leaving Serge on his back with red wine all over his face and in his hair. Kid died in laughter, she walked up to him.  
"You will always be a klutz Serge." She said he looked up at her face and sighed.  
  
"Yeah I guess so, help me up will ya?" Serge asked. Kid extended a hand and Serge took it and wiped his face and hair with a fancy napkin. "Well at least it's not on my uniform."  
  
"Yeah, but now your hair smells like alcohol instead of your breath." Kid laughed Serge first gave her an annoyed look but then he changed it to a smirk.  
  
"Ha, ha, HA! Just for that, I'm cutting you off for the rest of the night, my fare lady." Serge replied with a bow.  
  
"What!" Kid exclaimed.  
"You heard me no wine for you tonight, besides your still to young." Serge told her.  
  
"What do ya mean! I'm of age!" Kid whined.  
"Well, we don't know for sure... besides your acting like a child right now, begging for a glass of wine. Surely you can make it through one night?" Serge questioned mockingly.  
  
"Wull Yeah! I can! But why would I want to!"  
"You mean _yes_, and if you do I'll be sure to reward you for it later." Serge answered.  
  
"All right, FINE! I won't drink tonight, but right now I want to eat. It better be a good reward too, like chocolate or something." Kid mumbled.  
  
"Okay then, your chair miss." Serge replied as he offered a chair to Kid. Kid sat down with a change to amusement.  
  
"Why thank you sir, now if ya please wouldn't mind joining me ta this fine meal." Kid answered trying to loose he accent. Serge sat down across from Kid and they both started laughing.  
  
"We sound like some of those old rich couples. There is a ton of them here." Serge laughed.  
  
"_Why thank you sir, nice to meet you miss_..." Kid mocked as she fluttered her eyelashes and bowed her head. Serge laughed at her some more. "Yeah no kidding, it drives me crazy. I would never be able ta live that kinda of life." Kid added. "Oh.. wait," Kid paused with a puzzled face Serge looked up. "I mean..." Kid began  
  
"_Yes_..." They both spoke up at the same time and laughed again.  
"Well just be sure to talk the talk around the higher class people." Serge said as he began to eat his food.  
  
"Oh Serge... their not any classier then you and me. Just because they have money and they talk different that does not make them more descent people then us." Kid explained.  
  
"You think so?" Serge asked.  
"Well, yeah... I mean yes, or whatever! I hate how people assume that people with less money and no fancy ware are sloppy, rude, inconsiderate and not likable. I have always been careful not to judge people that way." Kid told Serge. He nodded. "Like this one time, when I was in..." Kid began to chatter on.  
  
Serge did not hear much else he began to tune in to only his mind and sight. He watched Kid explain the story. She seem to not want to stop talking so all he did was look at her and nod. His mind was really on what she had just said. It was weird hearing Kid say stuff like that. He never really knew Kid thought deeply about those type of things. Especially when he considered how she hated demi-humans. It was a good thing though, if that was true then it really did not matter that Cloud had a lot of money and better clothing then him. It did not matter to Kid that Cloud was a high ranking soldier who knew how to be real formal. That was not what Kid enjoyed about Cloud, and Serge now believed he stood a chance.  
  
Soon Kid's story was drawing to an end as she was just finishing the last of her meal. Serge had already finished his and he was just tuning into hear what Kid was saying to him.

* * *

Not the best place to end, but I didn't want to make it toooo long. It's like three to four pages (without spacing it out a whole lot). I hope u liked it, sorry if it's confusing.  
  
Please Review! 


	11. Electric

Author's Note: This chapter is a lil funny, but not to much. Orlha and Glenn r drunk and they do the **Electric Slide** (hence the chapter's title). I picked this dance cause I needed something people know that is done at parties, that's not a waltz. Orlha is really stupid in this chapter, because she is so drunk, Glenn ain't so bad. Serge and Kid have some romance in this chapter, but there will be A LOT in the next few. It will start out confusing becuase Kid is just telling a story, about some guy at a bar in a past experience. This chapter has a good amount of all four of them, no Cloud, he'll be coming back eventually.

**I did move my rating up to PG-13 for the mention of alcohol... just in case anyone was wondering y i changed it...**

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Cross.  
  
Chapter 11 Electric

* * *

Soon Kid's story was drawing to an end as she was just finishing the last of her meal. Serge had already finished his and he was just tuning into hear what Kid was saying to him.  
  
"So I said to this guy, _'Ya thought you could get me because of the way I look?! What is it about me?! Do I look like a little girl who can easily be chained in?! Do I look like I'm easy?! Does it look like I have no class, No BACKBONE?! Well What!'_" Kid uttered.  
  
Kid was so absorbed into her own story that her mouth was moving a mile a minute. "So now the guy is stuttering right," Serge nodded, "and he's like, _'well, well, I don't know what your like... bla, blah, blah, I just thought that... that..._' and then I'm like, _'I'm acutely so bathetic that I will take orders from you! This is what were going to do! Your gonna sit there'_ I even pointed out a chair to this guy. Then I'm like, _'Your not gonna move from there at all, I'm gonna walk out that door, and come back in through it. I'll be gone about four hours and ya better still be here when I come back or I'll hunt ya down! Just so I can personally kick yer sorry arse to the moons!_' So he sat down I left, and then came back and GUESS WHAT! The sap was still there in the same chair. I even asked the bartender, the guy had not left that chair. He believed that I would really hunt him down! Proved to him who has a backbone, ha!" Kid cackled.  
  
"Wow, you must have pulled your dagger out on him, sounds like he was really threatened." Serge finally stated not sure if he really believed what he had heard of Kid's story.  
  
"Well yeah, but the guy was sucha jerk ta me. I was still very young at the time and besides he deserved it! Well anyway, I shouldn't have to justify myself for it." Kid responded as she sat back against her chair. With her lips finally sealed.  
  
She looked around the big ball room curiously, like she had just remembered where she was. She twiddled her hair a bit playfully. Serge gazed at her even though at the moment she was not being very graceful, he still but could not help to fall in love with her beauty. Her head was turned to the side and her eyes were wandering all around as she continued to fiddle with her hair. It reminded Serge of a board little child.  
  
It was quiet and suddenly a new song began to play and now that Kid was no longer talking the music had become very apparent to the two of them. She turned her head to look at Serge. He looked down immediately, fighting hard to not let his face flush at all. Kid stopped fiddling with her hair and smiled at him as he glanced up at her.  
  
"Serge want to dance?" Kid asked. Serge looked all the way up at her.  
"Well... uh, I have not danced in a long time." He had not danced since he went out with Leena many years ago and never had he danced hand in hand with Kid.  
  
"Aw come on, if it was in ya once it will come back once your on the floor." Kid replied as she stood up from her chair.  
  
"I don't know..." Serge answered.  
"Well then I will make you dance...!" Kid chimed as she took Serge's hand and pulled him off his chair onto his feet. Then she guided his hand onto the dance floor through the crowd. They came to a halt when they arrived into the center of the floor.  
  
Kid turned towards Serge and took both his hands into hers. She had her head facing towards the ground as she slowly began to lead him. Serge's eyes were also looking down at his own feet to try and get with the flow, but he couldn't help to keep looking back up at her. Kid didn't even noticed because Serge was taller and her eyes kept to the floor as she tried to show him the steps. Finally Serge started to get the motions on his own. Kid looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"See I knew you'd get it eventually." Kid said to him. Serge only nodded with an uneasy look in his eyes. Suddenly Kid was hurled into Serge's arms so fast that they both lost their balance. Serge fell over with Kid on top of him. Serge glanced at the girl sprawled over his body.  
"You all right, Kid?" He questioned. Kid's head raised up with a twitched eyebrow to show her annoyance.  
  
"Fine." She mumbled then both Serge and Kid looked up from the ground to see who had caused them to fall. "And as for.....!!" Kid began, but she stopped immediately. Serge couldn't see because of Kid.  
  
"Who is it?" He asked Kid. She slapped a hand to her forehead and then smirked as if she was about to burst up laughing.  
  
"It's Orlha and Glenn, mate." She answered as she got onto her feet. She helped Serge up and he to began to throw his head back and laugh when he spotted Orlha and Glenn.  
  
Both of them were dancing around, obviously drunk. Orlha seem to be sliding all over the floor and Glenn was yelling out things that made no sense as he pursued Orlha. The other couples, mostly old people, had formed a circle around the ridiculous duo as the song came to an end they began laughing.  
  
Serge and Kid stood side by side staring at Orlha and Glenn as the two took their bows among the clapping.  
  
"Congratulations, congratulations!" Glenn shouted between bows. Serge and Kid both had flushed faces embarrassed by their foolish roommates. Serge glanced over at Kid.  
  
"I think he means thank you." Kid mumbled.  
"These people don't actually believe that Orlha and Glenn are good dancers when their drunk, do they?" Serge questioned her between sealed teeth. Kid twitched her eyes at the thought.  
  
"I guess so, good thing their not sober." Kid spoke under her breath. Suddenly the music began to play again, this time it was an all to familiar beat. Orlha looked at Glenn.  
  
"I know this song!!!" She yelled as she tugged at his shirt, "I know this song! Guess what I know this song!!!!" Orlha repeated again and again as Glenn finally looked at her with hazed eyes. He gave her a puzzled look.  
  
"Yeah hello Kid, me too lets dance." He responded to Orlha. Orlha just laughed at him. Glenn laughed too not sure why he was laughing. Finally Orlha said still laughing,  
  
"I'm not Kid, silly."  
"Ya both have blond hair." Glenn stated flatly.  
"Just watch!" Orlha yelled.  
Glenn nodded. He stood back and watched Orlha for a moment with arms folded. He was not sure of her as she stood in the center of the crowd. The other couples also began to watch with him as Orlha began the Electric Slide.  
  
Finally Glenn nodded. "Oh I can do that!" He yelled as he shoved Orlha sending her to into a few people and on the ground, "Move and watch." He answered as if he was some pro. Glenn began to move as Orlha had done. Orlha got up laughing and joined him again.  
Kid started to laugh up a storm.  
  
"This is unbelievable I gotta join in on this!" Kid yelled as she took Serge's hand again and began to dance the steps along with Orlha and Glenn. Serge looked around at the crowd watching as Kid began to yell for him to try it. He shrugged his shoulders and did his best to join in and with him he was surprised to see the crowd surrounding them start the dance. Now Orlha, Glenn, Kid and Serge were leading all the older people into the electric slide.  
  
After dancing to a few popular dances other than the electric slide all four of them were more than ready for a break. It was during a fast waltz when Orlha's back came crashing into Kid's for the second time, this time not knocking anyone over. Orlha's head went back right beside Kid's shoulder as the song was nearing it's end.  
  
"Hi guys!" Orlha laughed as Glenn tipped her, then her head went back up and she went into Glenn's arms. The song ended slowly. As Glenn and Orlha faced Serge and Kid.  
  
Glenn now was feeling more sober, must have been all the sweat he had worked up from the dancing to bring back his senses. He looked at Serge and Kid with Orlha still in his arms. His face serious, showing signs of a headache as Orlha just laughed her head off, clearly still drunk.  
  
"I think were going to go take a breather." he said to Serge and Kid.  
"Good idea Glenn, you look beat up." Kid replied.  
"Yeah, you have been dancing longer than Kid and I have been." Serge added.  
  
"Wait... no." Orlha begged as her face went so close to his their noses nearly touched. Her laughing ceased, her eyes shining. Glenn looked at her.  
  
"Yes..." He nodded. Orlha put a finger up.  
"No no," She snapped to him. Glenn nodded and he laughed at her for a second.  
  
"Yes, yes." He answered with another nod as she was still up into his face. Orlha laughed a bit when he did and put her finger to his bottom lip.  
  
"No..!" She laughed again and then she kissed him. Then pulled back and smiled with eyes looking up.  
  
"Your drunk..." Glenn responded to her. Orlha only shook her head.  
"Is she gonna be okay?" Kid questioned as she looked at Glenn. Orlha turned and faced Kid. Orlha put her hands on Kid's face and pinched her cheeks.  
  
"Oh, Aren't you a cute one?!" Orlha exclaimed as if Kid was a puppy. Kid only gave Orlha a very crossed look.  
  
"Were leaving." Glenn stated as he began to march away with Orlha still in his arms. Orlha began to talk to Kid as she tried to get away from Glenn's grip.  
  
"You and I gotta do some talkin bout a lil somethin, if ya know what I'm sayin." Orlha gibbered as she was being dragged off.  
  
"Shh, Orlha!" Kid stammered with a finger to her lips. Orlha giggled at that.  
  
"I knew it, you are being a naughty girl tonight, aren't you?" Orlha questioned. Kid put a hand to her forehead.  
  
"Cut it out! Orlha!" Kid yelled as Orlha got loose from Glenn and ran back over to Kid.  
  
"I'm right, I'm right! HEY!!" Orlha yelled as Glenn finally grabbed the drunk blond and threw her over his shoulder and once again take her away through the crowd.  
  
Serge and Kid's last view of Orlha was comical. She had her head still facing their direction as she mouthed something and made hand motions with her fingers to Kid. As soon as Orlha and Glenn were out of sight Kid sighed and shook her head.  
  
"My gawd I've had enough of Orlha fer one night already." Kid said to break her and Serge's awkward silence. Finally the song was over. Serge gave Kid a puzzled look.  
  
"What was Orlha talking about?" Serge asked Kid. Kid rolled her eyes and then turned to look at him.  
  
"It was nothing, don't even worry about it." Kid answered. Serge raised an eyebrow.  
"It was to something. Now spill it!" Serge demanded.  
  
Suddenly the lights dimmed once again. The couples around them began to quiet down their constant chatting and laughing. A soft very familiar melody began to play. Serge had heard the music before, but he was not sure where or how. It was so quiet now and Kid looked at him sympathetically. He knew she didn't want to respond to his question.

* * *

**Coming next...** Enter Kid's mind when Serge take a bold step forward, Kid finds herself comparing the two men in her life. Orlha and Glenn r not in it, neither in Cloud again, but they will all be soon, and a few others.  
  
Please Review! 


	12. The Way He Danced

Author's Note: All rite my update was later than I wanted, sorry. I was busy during the days, and to sleepy at night. This is a really short chapter, but my reasons were necessary... so sorry again. There is **only one line of conversation**, so I hope it's not boring. It's romance centered completely and the next one will be mostly too. There are some thoughts, _in italics_. And this is a very important chapter. I hope no one is disappointed!  
  
Other Note: This Chapter is given the same name as the Story for obvious reasons.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Cross.  
  
Chapter 12 The Way He Danced

* * *

It was so quiet now and Kid looked at him sympathetically. He knew she didn't want to respond to his question.  
  
Serge didn't budge though so Kid's eyes look to the ground and she sighed again. Her mouth went open ready to respond when Serge suddenly put a finger to her soft lips. Kid eyes looked back up at him as he put his hands onto her shoulders.  
  
"Forget it," Serge said. "All I want now, is for you to dance with me." He said as his bright blue eyes gazed into hers. Kid first gave him a confused look. She squinted her eyes at him and then gave one of her slight side smiles and nodded.  
  
Serge smiled back at her as he let his hands slide down from her shoulders so very slowly to around her small waist.  
  
Kid began to move in closer and she rested her hands onto his shoulder to around his neck slowly. Suddenly Serge raised a hand and Kid did as well. Serge's hand joined with hers ever so gently and slow. A bell was going off in Serge's head.  
  
_It's time to show her._  
  
To Kid's surprise Serge suddenly began to lead her into the dance. Serge didn't start fast and so sudden like Cloud, but he still caught Kid off guard because she had not expected him to start. He went at a good graceful pace so Kid was easily able to catch up to him after her falter. If it had been Cloud it would have taken a while for her to catch up with his moving. Despite that though Serge was certainly not moving slow. Neither was he going to fast. Instead Serge flowed in a much different grace than anyone Kid had ever danced with thus far. Each movement Serge took was never a step a head or behind. Serge's every motion allowed Kid to follow it perfectly which was rather surreal to her.  
  
Kid almost could have killed herself for what she had thought earlier. She had thought Serge couldn't dance, or at least needed to be reminded. She was a little puzzled to why Serge had fooled her, and what he was thinking. Kid thought for sure she would be the one leading this dance, because of how in tuned the two of them were it almost felt that way.  
  
Just then as she got lost in her thoughts Serge let her body slide through his arms as he tipped her towards the ground and he suddenly pulled her up and once again she found herself regaining her composer. Serge was the one leading, but it felt as though they both were.  
  
It was so strange here she thought Serge hated dancing only to discover he was great at it. Serge danced in a much different style then Cloud, but he was just as good. Cloud danced purely for show, to fast, but graceful. But Serge... Serge's way used just as much grace at a slower pace, but there was something so relaxing about it to Kid.  
  
When Serge danced with her he did it just for them. For him and her to enjoy, he made it feel as if they were one. Kid was exhilarated by it and she did not want it to stop. This was the more romantic side of Serge, she thought.  
  
Suddenly the music became slurred and quieter until finally it stopped and so did Serge. Kid looked at him and he was absolutely silent.  
  
The lights did not brighten either. In fact they became so dim that the sparkles all over Kid began to glow. Serge looked down as this time a slow song began to play. Serge let his hand loose from Kid's hand and he slowly put it back onto her waist. Then he looked into her eyes as if asking her for another dance, but he did not speak a word. Neither did Kid she only replied by resting her other hand onto his shoulder and around his neck. They both exchanged nervous looks as they stood for a moment like that.  
  
The moment did not last, Serge drew Kid closer to him and then they began the slow dance. They both began to move into the small flowing circles. As they twirled around Kid found herself allowing her body to lean more against Serge's. Soon she rested her head over his shoulder and closed her eyes. Her mind began to wonder, why is it she was able to relax with Serge, but before with Cloud she felt stiffer, like she couldn't breath right. Now she felt comfortable and right, like she just could melt into Serge.  
  
The song was coming near an end and Kid raised her head off of Serge's shoulder to look at him fully in the face. She dropped her arms back to her sides and she looked at him. He had the strangest look. He was not smiling and his eyes were looking hard into hers as Kid only looked at him with mangled eyebrows. She was really confused right now, but Serge was sure of himself. Suddenly one of the hands on Kid's waist removed it's self and it reached for one of Kid's hands.  
  
Kid looked down to her side as Serge's hand slowly intertwined his fingers into Kid's. Then she looked back up at him with wonder in her eyes. How had he managed to do this to her, to make her feel this way? How had Serge manage to drawl out these strange feelings she had this night? She felt as though she were accusing him of the crime that she was the one who had fallen victim to. They both knew what they wanted now. She raised her other arm and put it around his neck. As his head leaned in and Kid's raised up.  
  
As Serge's forehead came in contact with Kid's, his eyes stayed locked to hers in an un-fazing gaze that showed strive and compassion. He could not hold himself back anymore, as much as he had played the role tonight on Kid it was her who was guilty of the crime. Serge had fallen victim to her beauty the moment he saw her and she had been guilty all these years of putting him through an unbelievable amount of pain. Serge was through, it was time she gave to him what he deserved. It was time Kid stopped playing games. All of Serge's cards were on the table right here and now. Serge was not going to let Kid walk away without revealing all of her to him.  
  
Serge knew he had Kid right where he wanted her. She was acting on his every motion, just how he wanted her to. She was allowing for him to break through the invisible force field that guarded all of her own emotions. As much as this was playing in Serge's mind, the one thing that he could really focus on in his head was fear.  
  
_No more hesitation, just do this. You want to know, don't you?_  
  
Were Serge's thoughts. As his eye's flicked back into the reality from the feel of Kid's heavy breathing.  
  
_Is she scared? Screw it! You don't want to know, You need to know!_ That was all he needed.  
  
The grasp around her waist went tense and Kid was shifted just a little bit closer to him. Her head went up in the motion and her eyes were reflecting surprise and a hint of fear from Serge's sudden haste. Serge's head started to fill the gap between them.  
  
_He's not wastin anymore time._  
  
With that thought she felt the urge to be closer with him and soon she felt her body lift on to the balance of her toes. Serge's grip on her was just tight enough to keep her up and help her balance. The voice in her head was screaming at her from the move she had just made.  
  
_What are ya doin! Playin along with him! Ya crazy! This is a mistake, tell him no before it's to late!_  
  
Kid ignored those thoughts as her hands began to slide across the fabric on his back. Now she could feel Serge's hot breath across her face. As his lips were just a touch away from hers everything once again seem to pause.

* * *

Coming next... Serge and Kid share their first Kiss. Then Kid has to run to meet Cloud, but why? Guess who she runs into on the way only to stall her. Will Cloud even be there? Well that's it I gotta go Now, I'm really being pressed for time lately!  
  
Please Review! 


	13. Midnight Kiss

**Thanks to anyone who has ever reviewed, I'm very bad at remembering to do this once in a while.**  
  
Author's Note: Orlha, Kid and Serge are in this chapter. A lot of romance in the beginning. Tiny bit of humor with much more conversation then last time. A LOT of **FORESHADOWING **and **IMPORTANT DETAILS** ARE IN THIS CHAPTER! Let's see once again_** italics thoughts**_.  
  
Time **SUCKS** There may be a lot of mistakes, I've been having a hard time with getting updates fixed and submitted on time because of **SCHOOL,** (art)**HOMEWORK** and my **HORSE.** I have not been home all day today, then when I finally was home I had to clean my tack fer Sunday's show. My first cantering/jumping show. Scared you ask? YES VERY NERVOUS! Didn't get to go to my friend's party because I had to get ready for the show all day Sat. Fri I was doing my whole self portrait for art. Thurs, had lesson, my horse Hank was really bad, I think a lil lame (Why rite before this show I ask)! School days are just not even an option for updating. So I'm sorry, but time is hard to find, it's almost 2:00 a.m. now, I feel like I own anyone who reads my fic an explanation.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Cross.  
  
Chapter 13 Midnight Kiss

* * *

Now Kid could feel Serge's hot breath across her face. As his lips were just a touch away from hers everything once again seem to pause  
  
Kid just felt herself stare into his eyes again as if disappointed. Now her thoughts were questioning,  
  
_well is he or isn't her?_  
  
Then his eyes closed. He is. That was her last thought as her eye lids slammed down and Serge brushed his lips against hers softly. Now he was just toying with her it seemed and she felt like it was her turn to make a move. Kid brought her arms around his neck up to her elbows so that his body was forced closer to hers. He was right against her now and now that lips were pushed together, compassion began to take them over. The kiss's depth served only to seize some of the need and to reveal naked emotions to one another.  
  
Some of the other couples dancing around them turned glares on Serge and Kid. Neither one of them noticed as they were in midst of their kiss. Serge could feel it, Kid had made her own move and she was not playing him. She cared about him he could feel it in her touch now and he wanted to know how much.  
  
Kid was way over her own head with all these emotions crashing up front in center. She felt guilt, for now she could feel how long she had let Serge suffer all the meanwhile she was trying to figure herself out. She felt anger, because he had waited so long to make his move. Fear that Serge was figuring this out all the while she was just figuring out her own feelings with him. Desperation, that if she let go of him now then it would all end. Finally the one feeling that raised above all others, which she couldn't place.  
  
A mix between bliss, protection and strain. It left her with strange ideas of pulling back from him now or never ever leaving him again. Kid was feeling stressed by the emotion, why wouldn't her heart just choose it's way and leave her head alone. Stop the spinning, besides she didn't want to focus on herself. She wanted to focus on him and him only. No one else.  
  
Suddenly A sound rang in Kid's mind. She knew what the sound was. A savior from the stressful feelings running through her head. A get away from the moment that she was loving, but at the same time a chance to... wait a second here! Back up!  
  
_Loving._  
  
The word repeated in her head again. Her thoughts ran slowly.  
  
_Loving... him...love. The moment you_ _**love** is with **him**. Why? Because... **you love him!** No! It's true.** I love Serge!**_  
  
With that thought Kid felt herself suddenly be propelled back away from him and out of their kiss. Her eyes were incredibly wide with shock form her own realization.  
  
Serge was sure he had confirmed her feelings for him in the kiss, but the way she had suddenly jumped out of it. How she looked at him with her eyes like that. Now he was not so sure again.  
  
"Kid I'm sorry... I..." Serge began. Kid's finger lightly pressed up against his full bottom lip to silence him. Her expression was still that of pure shock, but she began to shake her head as the giant clock made it's second ring.  
  
"Don't be." Was the only thing she could get out. Her voice's tone matched her shocked facial expression. The clock was on it's fourth ring.  
  
"Listen Kid, I need to tell you something before anything else happens." Serge stated. Kid's head snapped around as she looked up at the giant clock. Now on the seventh ring.  
  
_Cloud_. Her head reminded. She looked back at him.  
  
"Serge please I have to go..." She begged.  
"But Kid, this is really important." Serge stammered. She kept glancing at the clock. Why was she doing this now? He needed to tell her his feelings.  
  
"And I promise I'll listen in about fifteen minutes, but I need to go now!" Kid told him. Serge opened his mouth ready to protest when Kid pressed her lips against his lightly and then whispered into his ear almost seductively. "I'll come back to ya mate," Then she turned around and ran off as the clock struck twelve.  
  
Serge was left stunned by her remark. He stood their taking in the last of her lingering scent. He was not going to go after her this time. She had said she would be back and he believed her. Serge was sure now, she felt the same way as him. The kiss they had shared didn't lie.  
  
_I love you Kid and I want you to know that, so you better hurry._  
  
Serge finally let that drain out of him and a new idea popped in his head. Serge was looking high up, he noticed people sitting at the top hall watching the display of couples dancing and the band performing. He wanted to go up there. Maybe that way he could spot Orlha and Glenn in the crowd or possibly Kid.  
  
So with that thought Serge made his way to the elevator and rode up to the top by the big doors which he knew led to a hallway. A hallway where you could reach the Viper's office, Riddel's room and the balcony. He noticed the doors were unlocked. No one else seem to notice or care, but Serge was wondering if someone had made a mistake. He didn't think the Viper would appreciate the doors leading to some of the most important rooms in the manor were left carelessly unlocked. Serge shrugged at the thought. He could not do anything about it. Hopefully no one would notice. Serge then made his way to the edge. There were several couples up there with him, but other than that. Up where he was, was parable the quietist place in the manor during this huge party. The quietest place where guest were aloud to be anyway. Serge decided he would take Kid up here next. That way they could be in a more secluded area. He could tell her up there, away from the crowd. Serge began to look out for fun to see if he could spot anyone familiar.  
  
Kid was rushing through the crowd as fast as she could trying to make her way back to the center of the dance floor in front of the stage where the band played. She began to hope she was not late. The clock had already struck twelve. Kid also was wondering why Cloud had wanted to meet her. Was it something important? Oh... how important could it possibly be? Not as important as the discovery she had just made about herself. Kid was feeling guilty for leaving Serge hanging like that, but she needed to get this out of the way first. She was feeling like this last confrontation with Cloud would be the end of anything her and Cloud had. It needed to get done if she wanted to be with Serge.  
  
Something grasped Kid's wrist and she was hurled towards the person.  
"Hey! What the?!" Kid screamed out of surprise and anger from the person not allowing her to meet Cloud.  
  
"Kid!" Cried a voice as a person pulled her into a hug. The person acted as if it had been years since they had seen one another.  
  
"Orlha!" Kid yelled frustrated. Orlha was drunk still. She pushed Kid off of her and then looked at her with a stupid smile and watered eyes.  
  
"I've' been lookin all over for you! It's been so long! Where have you been missy!?" She asked like a concerned mother.  
  
"Orlha! I've been with Serge! Now I need to go, Now!" Kid shouted as she tried to run off.  
  
"Not-uh! No ya don't!" Orlha grabbed Kid's wrist again and pulled the static thief back to face her. "Your gonna have to wait! I want to know what you have done!" Orlha yelled.  
  
"What are ya talkin bout?" Kid asked with her face now confused. Orlha waved a finger.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about, you bad girl! Don't give me any lip!" Orlha gave her an annoyed look.  
  
"Who er you? My mom!" Kid questioned Orlha outraged. Orlha's face went into one of deep thought and she paused. Kid shook her head in disgust and annoyance. "Listen, Orlha yer drunk and I need to go." Kid informed her trying to get away again.  
  
"Kid!" Orlha's voice rang out sounding so distressed that Kid dared to turn back around and face the wide eyed blond.  
  
"What?" She questioned Orlha trying to sound understanding.  
"You kissed Serge?!" The phrase was more of a statement than a question. As if Orlha knew, rather than she was asking. The blonde's expression showed that she was not exactly sure though, so it still was a question in a way. Kid nodded, her eyes shifted down as she did so.  
  
"Where is he then?" Orlha asked. She no longer seemed drunk, but concerned in a realistic way.  
  
"Listen Orlha, I can't do this now! I'm meeting Cloud! Now!" Kid's voice raised in frustration as she pointed to the clock.  
  
"Cloud?" Orlha questioned, suddenly she seemed drunk again as a smirk went across her face. "I was right! You are evil, ya know! Well I have to say fer now yer lucky I'm not gonna remember half of this night tomorrow all on the count of a splitting headache! Otherwise I'd be mad and give you a romantic speech about how you can only love one person!" Orlha shouted with a laugh. Kid was surprised by how Orlha could be so drunk and so true at the same time. Kid got a smirk of her own.  
  
"Well since ya won't remember, I'll satisfied yer needs now, Orlha. I do love one person, and his name is Serge! What do ya think?" Kid questioned as she folded her arms and tapped her foot. Orlha shook a hand as if it was nothing new.  
  
"Oh that's nice Kid, I need to go now." Orlha responded then she turned her back on Kid as if she did not care. Kid was glad Orlha was drunk because Orlha was all over Kid's love life normally, more then her own. Kid laughed at Orlha's response then turned around and continued her way so that she could finally meet Cloud.  
  
Kid finally arrived in the center of the dance floor in front of the stage. She stopped to catch her breath as people continued to bump into her from all around. It was very crowded in front of the stage. Kid began to look around for Cloud amongst the many people, but he was nowhere in sight. She quickly glanced up at the giant clock and saw it was already two minutes after twelve. Kid began to worry that she had already missed Cloud. She decided to wait and see.

* * *

Coming next... Let's see, Oh! Nikki and Mikki have an announcement, Norris runs on stage, but why? Where is Cloud, he'll show don't worry! You'll never believe what he's got up his sleeve. Happy Birthday viper!  
  
Please Review! 


	14. Fell For Her

**All right it's been a long while... I have plenty of excuses don't worry. I'm just glad that this story is still alive and I have my best friend to thanks for that... RikkuxStarr put all my writing documents on a Cd for me. She saved me man... cause with my old cp I could not even open cd's on it... **

**So with that I dedicate this Fiction story to RikkuxStarr, my best friend!  
**

Author's Note: Okay I gave a long update because it's been so long. A LOT of stuff is mentioned in this chapter ,but not much happens, well... action wise, but otherwise yes a lot does happen. Here you'll the made up history between Cloud and the other four, Glenn, Serge, Kid and mostly Orlha. Yea, you will learn why each person has their certain 'feelings' for Cloud, and Orlha and him were once kind of a 'thing' that ended badly in my story. Kid him also kind of had a 'thing' but this didn't go as far or end badly. You will also get a window into Cloud's feelings. Also Niki and Miki are in this and they well... I just decided to throw something in there that's off subject. Also this chapter has a** BIG** ending where the **conflict is finally introduced!**

Why no updates: First it started with simple writers block for then ending of this story. Then my cp did something that scared the shit out of me. It was such a bad out of date cp I could not open cd's on it or put things onto cd's to save them. So I transferred all of my writing documents onto two floppies and my friend RikkuxStarr put them onto a cd for me so in case some thing happen I would have them still even though I could not open the cd onto my cp. Then I wrote an ending. Then guess what! My old cp finally died for good. So I got a new one for x-mas. Thanks to my friend I still had my stories, but the ending to this story was lost. That's okay though cause it really bad and I hated it. So I'm working on the new ending. Otherwise the other reasons our High School and all this freakin homework, Midterms, my horse again, being the 4-h vice president now, holidays, and writers block. Life is getting so frustrating and I'm only a sophomore. Hell, I should not even be up now I have a horse show in the morning.

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Cross, Cloud or Aeris.

Chapter 14 Fell For Her

* * *

Kid quickly glanced up at the giant clock and saw it was already two minutes after twelve. Kid began to worry that she had already missed Cloud. She decided to wait and see. 

As she waited Kid began to watch the band on stage. Miki was singing some song Kid had never heard. It was a very fast paced song with a good rhythm, not a slow song in any way. There was a flash and crackle on the stage that lit up the room like lighting. Then it went dark, very dark and the loud music turned into an eerie low melody. There was one light and it was on Miki, making her appear like a ghost in the darkness. She stood absolutely still, her eyes closed her arms extended out.

"_and I..._

_fall..._"

Kid heard Miki say. Those were the only lyrics she had understood the whole song, because of how quiet it had become and the words for once were not slurred.

The crowd watched in awe as Miki's still form very carefully began to tilt back as if she were falling unconscious. That was when Kid noticed Mi and Yu catch Miki's extended arms. The lights flickered again as Miki's still form was raised in the air and a loud guitar solo was going. The lights flickered again and instead of Miki there stood Nikki with his guitar playing away. The lights kept flickering, it appeared to be the closure of the song. Finally with one last ring of the guitar the room went all dark again. Nikki disappeared into darkness as the one light on him slowly faded out. Now it was pitch black until the last echo of Nikki's guitar faded away. Then very slowly the lights went on and brightened the room back up.

Clapping began as Nikki, Miki, Mi, Yu, some drummer, and some base guitar guy came forward. They all took their bows as Kid glanced around at the faces in the crowd. She still did not see Cloud anywhere and now it was four past twelve. However she noticed all the old people standing near by and how annoyed they appeared. That last song was not really for their age group, more for the younger people like herself. The younger couples who were around her had huge smiles across their faces and she could tell they had enjoyed Nikki's performance. She looked back up at the band. Nikki took another bow when someone rushed on stage and began to grab Nikki's attention.

"Is that... is that Norris?" Kid questioned to nobody as the blond soldier began to whisper something into Nikki's ear. Nikki nodded then gave the blond a smile. Norris handed Nikki a microphone and then ran off stage. Nikki began to tap the microphone. The sound was heard by the audience immediately catching their attention.

"Hello... Um, testing... Yeah Hi... Hello." Echoed Nikki's voice through out the halls of the manor. The lights now went from dim to all the way on again as the audience finally began to hush and look towards Nikki. "Hi everyone... Thanks for coming tonight. I want to announce a couple of things. The party is not over yet, don't worry. I mean besides it's only a little past twelve. We plan on going to three, no later then that though. Other wise that would be past the Viper's bed time." Nikki said with a grin as he looked over at the Viper and Miss Riddel laughing. The crowd laughed some too. "Well anyway it is getting late and a lot of the older people clear out around twelve thirty so we have decided to do a few important announcements now. One will be from Miki and I, so if she would please join me over here?" Nikki questioned. Miki made her way over to Nikki and stood beside him. He handed her the microphone.

"Hi everyone. Well anyway the band, Nikki and I would like to thank Miss Riddel for giving us the grace of playing for this very special occasion and also we would like to thank the Viper for allowing us to test some of are new songs at his party." People began to clap as Miki flashed a smile. Nikki bent down and began to speak into the phone again.

"Also Miki and I would like to give our own announcement together, of course with the permission of the Viper?" Nikki looked at the Viper who was smiling brightly. He nodded to Nikki. With that Nikki and Miki looked at one another with big smiles. Then they looked back at the people then together they both spoke.

"We're getting married." At that the crowd erupted into clapping and cheers. Kid could barley believe it at first, Nikki was so... weird! He looked like a girl for heaven's sake! Kid and Miki had become friends a while ago and Kid always thought it weird that Miki liked Nikki. Well Kid always knew they cared for one another, but she was still surprised. When had they decided to tell one another their feelings? Oh well... where was Cloud! She kept wondering, now getting frustrated.

"Thank you... and now I believe someone else has something they would like to say. Please put your hands together for... Sir General Cloud Strife!" Nikki announced. Steady clapping began as Cloud walked slowly upstage. Nikki handed him the microphone and with that Miki and Nikki walked away. Now Cloud stood alone on stage as the clapping began to die.

"What?" Kid questioned outraged. What was he doing up there! They were suppose to meet ten minutes ago right where she was standing!

"What! Serge whispered in a shocked voice. He began to wonder what Cloud would want to say. Why Cloud? Why not someone closer to the Viper? Like Karsh or Glenn...

"What!" Glenn turned around quickly when he heard Cloud's name. He was nowhere near the stage. He had been in conversation with an old military friend. Why was Cloud making a speech at the party? He could only imagine.

"I know why..." Went Orlha with a knowing side smirk. She was at the bar leaning back against it. She had been in search of Glenn when she stopped to get a drink. She waved a finger at the small figure of Cloud who stood on the far away stage, and as if he heard she began to say, "No wonder Kid is a bad girl..., you need to stay away from her and Serge... Mister Cloud Strife...! Don't go breakin my girl's heart."

Cloud stood there calmly on stage as people clapped and cheered. they really had no clue what he was doing up there on the stage, but they all knew who he was. Well most anyway. Cloud had won the respect of all the elderly in the army and politics. He was well know in Porre and El Nido. The younger people of the army either hated him completely or admired him.

Serge hated Cloud, as for Glenn he use to respect Cloud as an equal. Until he discovered Cloud's past with Orlha and the problems with Serge. Kid didn't care how famous Cloud was, she could care less how well respected or hated he was. Cloud had won her heart years ago and had become a loyal friend. At one point Kid felt there was more, but she had long since gotten over those feelings. Finally there was Orlha...

Orlha knew Cloud long before all of them, even Glenn. Orlha had fallen for Cloud when she was very young many years ago. It was at a bar around the holidays after her sister had just died and she was very venerable so Cloud swept her off her feet. She thought she loved him, and moved in with him. Cloud did not realize Orlha moved in with him because she loved him. He thought she was poor and needed somewhere to live. They did date and maybe he did let her on a bit, but not purposely.

Soon after Cloud started seeing someone else... Someone he fell in love with... Orlha became furious not realizing Cloud's true intentions and walked out. She moved back to her hometown, Guldove. That was when she started her job as a waitress at the bar. Soon she was on her feet again. Orlha never truly recovered until she met Glenn, Kid and Serge.

The long forgotten past and misunderstandings with Cloud is what affected her feelings for him today. Orlha never trusted Cloud after that and was always afraid he would hurt Kid. Orlha still hated to see Cloud. She always had fears her past with him would catch up with her and there were some things about her past involving Cloud she didn't want anyone to know.

Cloud was becoming annoyed by the crowd as they would not quiet down. He was feeling anxious. He wanted to do this for himself, for _her_. She had grown so much and he had not expected his feelings to change like that. But once they had danced he was sure of his feelings. He told her to meet him a few hours later. He immediately left the party to go purchase something very important.

Cloud was never one to be so rash, but he was in love with her. He had not felt love since... Aeris... Cloud immediately shook off that thought. He was moving on from his lost love. It was time to let her go. Aeris would never be replaced, but that did not mean new love was forbidden. Besides there was no way he would ever get her back and Cloud could not grieve forever. He had already been grieving for possibly five or six years now. Now twenty-five going on twenty-six he could not allow to lock himself up anymore. He had to move on, no matter how hard it was.

Finally Cloud nodded to them and raised a hand. The clapping finally began to stop. Once there was silence in the room once again. Cloud lifted the microphone to his lips and began to speak with a glance at the Viper.

"I am very happy for Nikki and Miki, they have my blessing. I also thank Sir General Viper for allowing me to make this speech. I hope he and his daughter continue to live a prospering long life." Cloud began.

Kid started to laugh at how some people became confused at Cloud's words. Cloud was straight and to the point. No hellos, no jokes, no emotion in his voice what so ever. Heck...! Not even a Happy Birthday to the Viper or thank you to the guest. Kid knew Cloud was not like how people imagined him to be. He was thorough, sharp, emotionless and always to the point. Only people who knew him understood him. Kid wondered what he was trying to get to.

With that Cloud paused, his eyes scanned the quiet crowd. Then he cleared his throat. Not to be awkward, just as a signal he was now beginning to say what he had wanted to.

"I once loved someone," Cloud paused again. He blinked and looked down for a second. "but she's lost from my life now." Kid saw the bit of sadness that flickered in his bright blue eyes, but as quickly as it came it was gone and he looked back up emotionless again. "I was saddened for a long time... Still am in fact, but I was given something to help me heal. A new friendship, a deep one..." Clouds eyes fixated on Kid.

Kid was surprised by that. She was not aware that he knew where she was, but she knew he was talking about her. After a moment his eyes went up again and Cloud continued. "Overtime, that friendship became affection. I found myself doing anything to keep the little affection in my life. Even trying to steal it away from others, so I could have it to myself."

Serge understood that Cloud meant him. Cloud had tried to steal Kid away from him long ago and he had just admitted it! Cloud's eyes went to the floor again.

"It was the only flicker of hope in my dark world, but then, I lost it for nearly four or three years..." Cloud's eyes went back up to the faces of the many people. "I deserved it at the time. I had done some wrong things and I apologize to all I hurt." Cloud stopped again as if waiting for someone to respond. "Since then I have done my best to do what is right. Over time my thoughts went back to that friend. It was not long until I asked to be reunited with her. She gave me that grace tonight and now I see how she has blossomed. She has long since grown into a wiser more beautiful women. I did not expect for feelings to change upon seeing her, but _mine_ did. Now, I am sure what was once affection, is now love."

As Cloud said the word **love** his eyes went back to Kid and this time they glued to her. There was a gasp. Sir Cloud was in love! Many women felt robbed at the moment. Many men thinking about time. With that said Cloud kneeled to one knee. From his cape he pulled out a small box. He opened it up and held it out for all, not to short, to see. He then let his arm lower and extend towards the direction of the girl he loved. The crowd gasped again. People looking around to try and figure out who Cloud was looking at. Kid knew and she swallowed around the lump in her throat as it suddenly became 300 degrees.

"So now I ask you... Kid... " The people realized who it was and singled her out into a small open circle. She stood in the middle, despite how she burned inside she was absolutely frozen stiff. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

Coming next... What will Kid say if she forced to make a decision at that moment in front of thousands of eyes? Also Glenn and Orlha immediately want to get to Kid's side. How will Serge take to this, well he's crushed. Is Kid going to leave Cloud in front of everyone? You shall see... 

Please anyone still out there reading this fic? Review please! I'm begging... well change my mind, I'm not going to degrade myself by begging, I'll just ask, please review.


	15. Deja Vu

Authors Note: Let's see this is where the drama really kicks in now I have not updated because well frankly I've just been hesitant that's it! Things are getting messy in this one and I just know people will be angry... for a while at least, but know that this story does not end in tragedy. No matter what takes course. Also no it's my story and I can have character do or say what I want. This **is a DRAMA**, and **I don't like to write sad endings**. That's all I have to say

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Squaresoft so I don't own CC or FF7 or any of it's characters.

Chapter 15 Deja Vu

* * *

There was absolute silence. The crowd's breath was already taken to far back to do another gasp. Instead they all stared at the lone petite figure, many with hands clattered over their mouths and wide eyes. Kid didn't know what to do the only thing that rang through her thoughts was... _No!_

No, she would not marry him. No she did not love him. No she did not want this. NO! Please stop her heart from breaking she was begging him, begging Cloud with her eyes. No! How could he do this to her now. She could not say yes. She was not in love with him and she did not want to be with him, but he was her friend. She did not want to shatter his happiness, his hope. Kid did not know what to do. She had made a mistake when she told Cloud that her and Serge were not together.

Serge could not breath. He had been punched in the stomach. He could not think. He had been hit in the head. He backed up in shock and stumbled as he did so. He needed to leave. He needed to escape. Get Out! Screamed his instincts. As he got up, still so shocked he felt no pain from the blood spilling out his knee, he saw the door... Yes the door to his escape. He remembered now it had been left carelessly unlocked. Serge got up fast and quickly opened the huge door and ran down the hallway letting the door slam shut behind him.

Kid was so lost in her fear and thoughts that when she heard the echoing of a door slamming she jumped just ever so slightly. She knew instantly what it was in her gut. A door. Her eyes suddenly just noticed the people sitting on the elevator grove high in the ceiling. Serge... Her intuition told her, that Serge was fleeing. Up there somewhere, trying to run away from her, as she had ran away from him for so long. Kid knew she needed to get out of her situation and get to Serge. Now! So she made the only choice she could so not to embarrass Cloud and make a scene.

"Yes..." Kid replied it was so quiet that everyone heard her tiny voice. Cloud smiled at her, but Kid did not even return it for she was focused on one person and one person only and his hair was dark.

As soon as her response was out the crowd started their chatting and once again began to rummage around. Now Kid could get out unheard, unseen and unnoticed. Kid took off at a run dodging everyone in her way. She was running to the elevator, where Serge was. As she ran someone spotted her and ran up next to her. A bleached blond hared man wearing armor. Kid never noticed him running along side of her, until he spoke.

"You don't love Cloud?" He said in a statement more than a question. Kid continued to look ahead as she ran, and she did not say a thing. Glenn smiled at her silence. He knew he was right. The two were getting closer to the elevator. A blue dressed and tanned blond women noticed the two running she immediately join them. She did not act herself as she spoke, finally making sense and back into reality.

"Your going to get Serge?" She said in a statement more than a question. Once again Kid was so determined on reaching her destination she acted as if Orlha did not exist. Orlha nodded at Kid's silence and at that the three friends arrived in front of the elevator.

Kid's feet slid to a stop. Glenn's and Orlha's right behind her. They both stood just behind her one to her left, one to her right. Kid stood still with a blank expression looking at the elevator before her. She was about to make a big step in her life and she was now for the first time being hesitant about it. This felt a little to familiar...

"Kid you can do this." Came Glenn's voice.

"Don't be chickening out on us now Kid." Came Orlha's. Kid turned to face them. She nodded with a smile then she turned around and slowly walked aboard the elevator. The man in charge switched the knob and up Kid went. She watched as Orlha and Glenn became smaller and smaller. They reached the top with a thump. As soon as the elevator stopped Kid was off again. She burst through the giant doors and down the halls. She knew exactly where to find him.

Serge crashed through the door to the balcony. His heart beating a million miles a minute as the serene setting came into view. The balcony of the manner was now before him. It's green Herb's and multiple flowers flowing in the cool night breeze. The dim candles illuminating in a flickering orange glow. The dark casting shadow of the upper part of the balcony. The marble golden floors shining in the two moon's light. The trickling sound of the steady water from the small fountain in the center of it all. It was so very beautiful to Serge and yet so oddly familiar.

His heart's pace was now just starting to slow down as he stared out at the calm sight before him. Serge was not sure if it had sped up from him running or just from all the events of that night alone. He shook the thought away as he steadily began to walk out towards the terrace. His chest was still beating up and down as he walked. He was still huffing for air as well just doing anything to calm himself.

Finally Serge reached it, the end of the balcony. He stopped and let his hand slide across the green marble railing. Serge closed his eyes as another cool breeze washed over his face causing his dark locks to fly up. Slowly he reopened his eyes at the sound of huge waves crashing into sharp rock farrier below. The wind and white full moon were causing the sea's waves to go crazy this night. There were no boats that dared go out tonight. Not even the best ferries left the docks let alone any swimmers. Those waves were suicide.

Serge let out a sigh as he looked out at the sea. That sea, he knew it so well. He had grown up on it's banks and had traveled all over it, even under it once. The sea was the real mainland of his world.

In the distance was the silhouette of a far off island. Serge instantly knew which island it was. It could only be the Earth Dragon Island. That was the only island just north of the manner. Serge knew this world like the back of his hand. He knew all it's islands, it's geography, most of it's people and all of it's stories. He was part of most of those stories, he had created them through his quest. If not made them he had acted upon them, like in the legends. It was going to make it harder for him to leave the place behind.

Did that matter so much though? Nobody knew who he was anyway. Or at least not very many knew Serge was the hero, but that really never bothered him until now. The people recognized war hero's like Cloud, but not the person who saved them all from FATE and the Dragon gods. Then there was Lavos...

Serge got chills at that thought. He immediately reminded himself that lavos was gone along with all the other evils. Lynx was gone too, there was nothing left to harm Kid. He had destroyed it all. There was just Cloud. At one point in his life, Serge would have jumped Cloud at the slightest glance towards Kid. Things were different now, in a way he could not explain to himself or anyone.

This made Serge wonder, what had happened? How did he come to this. Where did he go wrong. Serge felt like he had had everything he ever needed, then with the realization of Cloud's proposal to Kid he had lost it all. Finally knowing he could never have her, made him feel like nothing. He wanted to cry himself dead, but he could not find the tears. He wanted to shout his soul out, but he could not find the words to scream. Serge wanted to beat the pain out of himself, but he could not find the will to bleed. There was nothing Serge could do, he just wanted to stop breathing.

With out thought Serge's body acted. His hand's gripped the marble rail and he felt himself step on top of it. The other foot soon followed. Now he stood tall on the railing, the rough sea miles below.

This was familiar, he remembered when Kid had fallen from the terrace so long ago into the bluffs. Serge remembered the fear wrench through his heart as he raised over to it's edge.

_Kid was gone, that terrified him. Steady footsteps approached, his back. Serge twisted around only to meet the green glowing eyes of Lynx. Lynx began to speak. Serge saw the mouth move, but did not comprehend most of it's word. Lynx spoke mostly of them joining together. Lynx could see that his words were not reaching Serge when he became hostile. The last thing Serge could remember was Lynx nearly lurching at him yelling **CHRONO TRIGGER**! That was when Serge made his choice, he jumped over the railing and into the waters below falling unconscious on the way. In the distance he could hear Lynx's voice fading away..._

Back then Serge would have rather died with Kid before he betrayed her. He probably still would have made that same choice if events had been different. He still had faith back then, well right now he was fresh out of faith. Serge just wanted to give up.

Suddenly Serge heard a creaking noise from behind him. Then came steady footsteps. Serge felt like he had been warped back in time, the only difference was the footsteps were much lighter then the last time. Then the footsteps came to a halt. Serge felt the presence and he could hear it's breathing. Then came the voice,

"Serge?" Her tone was puzzled. Serge twisted around just like he had years ago this time to bright blue shining eyes. If only she knew what she did to him. Just seeing her made his heart wrench. She was so beautiful...

"Serge... what are you doing?" Her voice snapped him back to reality. Serge knew what he wanted to do, some things needed to be said. He turned his back to her again to be sure that he did not loose his gull.

"Kid... Do you remember when you fell from here? I do, I remember jumping after you because I would have rather died with you then join Lynx. I still feel that way." Serge stated as he looked down at the bluffs.

"Serge, where are you getting at?" Kid now sounded concerned.

"Funny how history kind of can repeat itself at these places, yet the make up always seam's to be different along with the turn out." Serge almost laughed at himself.

"What are you talking about Serge? Would you just get down from there! Your scaring me!" Kid begged, her voice now picked up a panicky worried tone. Serge's head snapped towards her.

"All I wanted was for tonight to be perfect Kid! I Was going to tell you how I felt! I was going to finally tell you all the things I've been waiting to for so long, the things I hid from everyone! The things I hid from you and myself, but it's to late now! It means nothing now!" Serge yelled with desperation and rage. Hot water gathered in his eyes, but no tears spilled.

"Serge if your talking about Cloud, you need to know I don't care about him!" Kid shouted over him, tears of her own gathering. She was figuring out what was to come. She hated crying, especially in front of people. Especially in front of Serge, she wanted to always be strong for him.

"What did you tell him?" Serge asked his voice barley above a whisper.

"Does it matter Serge I don-"

"WHAT DID YOU ANSWER!" Serge demanded in a fierce loud voice that echoed through the night. His eyes slammed shut his fist clenched along with his teeth. It took all Serge had to hold back the tears. Kid jumped at his yelling. Never had Serge scared her like he was now. Her face went pale and her breathing went heavy. She kept her eyes to the ground. Her head was so low her bangs cover her eyes.

"I.. I said yes..." She whispered as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Serge's eyes went open Kid looked up at him. "But, I had to! Ya need ta understand! It was the only way I could go after you!" Kid yelled between sobs.

"Why are you crying? You have everything you want!" Serge replied his voice cracking mid sentence from holding tears. That hurt Kid, that sentence she felt weak enough in front of him, by crying, but now she just felt worst.

"Listen.."

"No! I don't want to hear it any more Kid!" Serge yelled. His head went up and he let out a breath along with two tears sliding down his cheek. He made no other noise. Footsteps came running towards the balcony.

* * *

Coming Next: **You will mostly all hate me for the next chap, but just know this story is not going to add sadly and it is my story that's my only warning so keep reading**. What is going through Serge's mind? What could crush Kid more than the way she crushed Serge. Someone is going to need support and with the way Glenn is acting it looks like Cloud is going to have snap him back to reality for both Orlha and Kid.

**Please review I know I don't update much anymore, but that is because I'm afraid of what people will say of the upcoming chapters.**


	16. From the Sea, return to the Sea

Authors Note: Okay things **are ugly in this chapter and even uglier in the next.** So take a deep breath and prepare for the worst before you read. This is why I've been so hesitant to update, but now ill update every weekend until the end because a little this story is almost over. In fact the ending is done! Now this **chapter is sad and there is some violence.** I hope you all keep reading though! There is some foreshadowing just like in the last one, but about the ending. Some wired connections to the game too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Cross or Final Fantasy so what more do you want?

Chapter 16 From the Sea, Returned to the Sea

* * *

First Cloud came busting through the door. 

"What's going on Kid?" He questioned. Orlha and Glenn came right after.

"No wait!" Orlha yelled after Cloud catching her breath.

"Cloud you can't just-" Glenn shouted. They all halted to a stop when they saw the sight before them. Neither Kid nor Serge acknowledged the other three's presence.

"Serge..." Kid began. His eyes went to her tear dried face.

"I love you Kid. Just know that." He said in a calm voice as his arms extended out and he very slowly leaned back.

Time began to slow down as Serge felt his body begin it's descend. He watched Kid start her desperate dash towards him. She was yelling something, but there was no noise anymore. All Serge could do was feel and see. He watched as Glenn went running out the balcony door. He watched Cloud's eyes get wide and he watched Orlha dash forward. Then his eyes went back to Kid's terrified face. She still looked beautiful.

He was falling further. His feet lost there contact with the balcony railing as his back fell onto nothing. He saw Kid's head come over the balcony and look at him her hand out towards him. It was too late they could not reach one another now. She looked as if about to climb over the edge herself when a hand stopped her. Orlha's hand.

Instead Kid just gazed at Serge and her mouth began to lip something at him. Serge could not hear anything he just stared at her as she slowly began to get further and further away. He once reached his hand up at her. As if he had changed his mind and expected to get lifted back up. When he realized he could not, time came back.

Serge was falling head first now and fast. He no longer saw Kid. His body began to glide straight down his eyes shut until it collided with cold stabbing water. Serge's body was carried deep below the dark water's surface f rom the gravity of his fall. It flipped around in the underwater currents. he tried to swim desperately. His arms stroking but it didn't seem to do anything in these waves. His head finally reached the surface.

Serge could only get one deserved breath before the waves crashed over his head. He felt his body fly back and forth as air left him and water started to fill his lungs. Serge felt himself dying, but he did not want that now. He wanted to live. Kid had confirmed it for him.

Serge was not weak, he still had fight in him. He kicked as hard as he could, he hit the surface again, but it was hard to breath he had already swallowed a lot of water. Serge began to struggle with the waves, they were throwing him like a rag doll, toying with him. Finally his body hurled up and over his right arm caught on a jagged rock. Waves proved stronger then flesh for his skin tore leaving a terrible wound in his arm.

Blood flowed about in the water and the salt stung at his torn ligaments. He could no longer use his arm. So he fastened it to his chest and tried his best to use his legs. Serge's body was failing him, his arm made him very weak and he was tiring. He could not breath good and it made him more tiered. All he wanted to was just let go of everything and sleep. Let the water drown him and die leaving all the pain his arm had behind, but then there was another want. The desire to see Kid again. Which would win? Serge thought for sure the waves that continued to laugh at him like a cruel child.

Finally the muscles in his leg went stiff and would not work, they went numb. This allowed for the waves to toss his body anywhere they desired. First he went under, water filling into him again. Serge thought for sure that was where he would die from drowning.

It was fate after all wasn't it? He had already died from drowning in this world. Why not again thirteen years later? Fate was dead at Serge's own hands, but yet their still seem to be some kind of unnatural force that wanted what came from the sea to return to the sea.

Then by some miracle the wave's current brought Serge's head back up. What he didn't know was this was not a good thing. For he was brought up just enough for another swell to take him against the rocks. Serge's head collided with the sharp rock and blood spilled at his temple.

Glenn came ripping down the hall, dropping his shoulder plate of armor and long cape on the way. Cloud went following after.

"Glenn! What are you going to do!" Cloud called in question.

"I'm going after that crazy idiot that's what!" Glenn shouted in desperation.

"No wait! We have to get help you can't swim out there!" Cloud called back.

"No time Cloud!" Glenn shouted back as he came to the elevator just as it was on it's way down with a flock off people aborad. Without a second of hesitation Glenn jumped down onto the descending elevator. Then when it neared the ground he leaped the rest of the way down. He sprinted down the main hall to the doorway at full speed easily knocking down anyone that got in his way.

Kid's body half hung over the railing of the balcony as Serge's small form disappeared into the waters below. Kid would have jumped down herself if it had not been for Orlha hanging onto Kid's arm, but now it didn't matter. Kid's tense body relaxed as she let out a sigh her eyes did not dare search, for fear of false hope. No, they remained to the spot where Serge had hit the waves. She felt Orlha's firm grip up on her loosen and slowly disappear.

Kid did not move she kept her eyes in that spot and hung her head over the rail. It became very quiet all that could be heard were the crashing waves Her blue eyes took on a tired form, but she could not cry anymore. Now after all that time of trying so hard to hold in tears in front of Serge, she could not even feel them when he was gone. The wind slowly lifted her blond strands and she shivered. She could not cry now after watching Serge fall to what she was sure was his death. That scared her, but other than a slight chill she could feel nothing but numbness, but once again it did not matter. Kid was frozen, frozen in heart, body and mind.

Orlha stood up straight behind her with a hung head. Her eyes only gazed at the back of Kid's head. She noticed Kid get the chills and her vision suddenly became blurred a bit by the scene. She could feel hot tears gather in her eyes and one spilled.

_QUIT CRYING! Serge is not dead! He survived the fall once before!_

Then why did Orlha have an awful feeling of dread. She glanced at Kid once more. It was because Kid was acting so hopeless. Kid seemed so sure that Serge was gone by the way she acted and it made Orlha feel like he really was. If Kid didn't have faith, then there probably wasn't any.

"I'm going to go help Glenn! You stay Kid. Serge will be fine!" Orlha finally stated, both of them noticing how weak her voice sounded from loss of hope. Kid did not respond. Orlha turned, but then Kid found her voice,

"Don't let Glenn jump in those waves after him, he'll die."

At that Orlha's eyes went wide with fear. Kid was right, he would go after Serge and those waves could not be swam. She now ran.

Cloud was in hot pursuit of Glenn until he got off the elevator. Cloud decided to head to the stage. He ran up onto the stage, his chest heaving and his eyes wide.

"Cloud?" The Viper questioned him as he paused, he had been in the middle of a speech. Cloud took the microphone.

"Please, listen a man has fallen from the balcony into the bluffs. The waters are rough right now and we need to hurry!" Cloud urged. Everyone just stared at Cloud, still trying to register what he had just said. The Viper stole the microphone from Cloud's grasp.  
"What are you waiting for! Go, Move!" His voice thundered through out the manner. Suddenly many in the crowd began to a scurry around.

Orlha wasted no time she ran throwing off her sandals as she did so she could move twice as fast. As she approached the elevator she didn't slow down. She leaped without even looking. Much to her good fortune the elevator was only a few feet below. Her knees absorbed the shock. She jumped down again and did a roll as not to break her legs. Many stood back and stared at her as she stood up and sped off in much the same fashion as Glenn had minutes before.

Kid now alone began feeling very dizzy. She let herself fall to her knees as she held her hand still on the railing. Trying to steady the turning world around her. She finally gave up and just laid her head back against the wall and held her knees up against her she felt how cold it suddenly had gotten. Then she closed her eyes. It was so cold she just wanted to curl up and go to sleep so she started to, but not before letting her hot tears warm her eyes.

Cloud spotted a golden haired women making her way across the room at a very fast pace. It took him a minute to figure just exactly who that face belong to. Then it hit him, Orlha! He jumped off the stage, but lost sight of her in the scamper of the crowd. It didn't matter though, Cloud knew where she was going and he had a feeling in his gut as to why she was running.

Maybe it was time to make things right again. Things between her and him had ended in a mess. Now that he was going to be with Kid Cloud didn't want to continue being known as, Kid's best friend's, hated exboyfriend. What a title that was! With that in mind Cloud made his way to the entrance at a sprint through the mobs of panicking people.

Finally as Cloud neared the doors he caught sight of the blond's golden head as she was making her leave out the doors. He ran out the Manor doors after her. Cloud's long legs were enabling him to catch up to Orlha as she passed the old well, and rounded the corner.

It was dark out, but Orlha was not giving her eyes time to adjust as she made it to the courtyard. She sped past the currently unoccupied guard tower. She ran to the door that led to the bluffs, it was already broken open and on the ground. Orlha knew Glenn had come through here she found it suddenly hard to breath. Yet she kept on, as she leaped over the railing to a cliff. She stopped there. Glenn stood at the edge of the cliff with his back towards her. She called to him,

"Glenn!" He turned to look at her.

"Orlha?" Surprise in his voice. Orlha stayed where she was.

"Glenn don't you dare jump down there!" She warned as if trying to sound fierce, but her voice came out shaky. Glenn turned back to the cliff and looked down at the raging waters. "You won't make it." Orlha added.

"I have to try Orlha, try to save Serge. The hero, our friend." Orlha immediately ran over to him and claimed his right arm. Glenn began to pull it loose.

_Damn him for being so much stronger than me!_

Orlha thought as her planted feet began to drag. Glenn was getting away from her and she had to do something fast. She reached up with her other arm and latched it around Glenn's chest. Orlha now had him in a bear hug. This she found was not working that much better, Glenn was just pulling her slowly along.

"Glenn just wait for the Viper's search team!" Orlha demanded between sealed teeth.

"No time!" Glenn answered.

"ARH!" Orlha let out a frustrated prolonged scream.

Orlha felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see the big icy eyes of Cloud.

"Move aside." Cloud told her. She let go of Glenn. Glenn tried to get away, but Cloud was to fast for him. Cloud grabbed Glenn's arm jerked him back and wrapped his arm around Glenn's neck. Glenn tried to hit him and struggle away, but Cloud held Glenn's arm behind his back like a cop would to a prisoner.

"Cloud! Let go of me!"

"So you can do something stupid... I don't think so. You know Glenn, I always thought you had more sense than this, usually so clam and collected." Came Cloud's voice.

"Cloud, he's my best friend. Someone has to go down there before it's to late!" Glenn yelled frustrated as he continued his struggle. Cloud jerked Glenn and shouted,

"Listen! Listen to me!" His voice rough and hostile. "What makes you think you stand a fairer chance in those waters!"

"That's not it, Cloud!" Glenn spat annoyed.

"Shut up Glenn! Your fiancee is crying for you! Get a grip!" Glenn shook his head and looked down. Serge had become his best friend and it was hard to hold back more grief in his life. He usually was calm and collected, but not when things were _this_ personal.

"Glenn some one has to be strong for Kid and Orlha. Not me, Glenn, I was not Serge's friend. It has to be you." Glenn's head hung. Cloud was right and he knew it. Cloud let go of Glenn and slowly backed away next to Orlha. Glenn stood still staring. There was a long moment of silence. Orlha wiped a tear.

"Is he okay...?" She questioned in a whisper only Cloud heard. Glenn turned to face them finally.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Orlha." Glenn apologized with a small laugh and a weak smile. Cloud nodded in response to Orlha's question. Orlha brought her arms around Glenn and held him tight. She trembled and cried. Cloud feeling not at ease and out of place during their moment turned around with a swish of his cape.

"I'm going to get Kid." He simply stated as he made his leave and disappeared into darkness.

Glenn glanced down at Orlha she looked at him her eyes red.

"Glenn they better find Serge, they better!" Her voice sobbed out.

* * *

Coming Next: Something is wrong with Kid she seems to be ill and her past is catching up with her. Cloud is worried sick. As for Serge will they find him, will he make it?

Please review I'm gonna update weekly until the end, I know the story has taken a turn for the worst, but please keep reading.


	17. Hope, Against all Hope

Authors Note: This chapter doesn't seem that hopeful, maybe a bit... Kid's condition isn't improving and she sort has fallen into some kind of coma or something like that. She's very sick really suddenly anyway. It will all be explained in the next chapters. This chapter is violent people are getting hurt there is death. Children are involved. **Also Serge is not the only one you should be worried for, but Kid as well**. I won't say anything else. It's still ugly.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Cross or Final Fantasy, which means Cloud.

Chapter 17 Hope, Against all Hope

* * *

Cloud slowly drifted his way through the hall, that led to the balcony. When he arrived he found the heavy doors still wide open. He stood noticing something on the ground by the railing, but not being able to identify what it was due to the dark. His eyes adjusted after a moment then Cloud discovered what he had feared he might.

Cloud felt numb, but his legs managed to take flight towards the fallen body of Kid. He kneeled beside her, fear covering his features. Something so rare, for Cloud kept his emotions hidden by an unnerving mask his face had created. He showed fear now though, only because the darkness would conceal it and not find it a weakness. Cloud allowed some of his emotion to leak from underneath his skin as he cradled Kid's upper body. He brought two fingers to the side of her neck and was relieved when he could feel a faint heart beat.

Kid was alive, but she looked sick. Her face was ominously pale. The skin surrounding her eyes was a light shade of red violet. Cloud was not sure if she had been crying or if shock from the events of that night had made her fall ill. Maybe it was both.

Cloud needed to get her out of the cold. He reached under where the bends of Kid's knees were with one arm and then under the back of her shoulders with the other. He lifted her up easily and steadily carried her back inside the Manor.

"Glenn..." Came a voice. Glenn and Orlha turned their heads both still entangled in each other arms. The voice belong to the Viper. He stood before them with a determined face. Glenn let go of Orlha and turned to the Viper with a hand to his forehead.

"Sir...?" Glenn said weakly. The Viper saluted Glenn and after the Viper rested his hand down Glenn did as well.

"I'm sorry about your friend... we have begun the search for him. Captain Fargo is searching the waters in his vessel and also Miss Irenes is looking under the waves. We also have the Dragoons using the watch towers on land. I hate to say it, but seeing those waters... Well it's just not looking to good for Serge."

"Yes... I, I know Sir." Glenn replied.

_Elsewhere_

Kid felt heat generating against her skin. It felt soothing in her slumber, but it slowly got hotter and hotter until it was starting to burn.

Her eyes flicked open and she was laying in an unfamiliar bed. Her eyes were blurry from the liquid of sleep. All she could see was bright oranges and yellows dancing around her. She heard strange cracks that went off quickly and the snaps of wood. There was another softer roaring and constant familiar sound lurking behind the rest. Due to her weariness, Kid's mind could not decipher the familiar background noises.

As Kid's senses recovered from her slumber a scent overtook the room she was in. The smell was fowl and made her want to stop breathing. It allowed itself entry to Kid's mouth. She coughed as much of it as she could out, but she inhaled some deep into her lungs. It made her sick.

Kid had no knowledge of what was going on around her, so she rubbed her eyes. After bringing her hand up, her eyes finally adjusted though they were hurting rawly, she focused in on her hands. They seemed to Kid so small and she noticed a plastic strip around one of her fingers. Kid knew she had not used a bandage in years.

Suddenly a crash. Kid jumped up onto her feet finally taking notice to just how hot the room was. She could not believe her own eyes. Surely they deceived her? Had she stumbled into the past?

Kid stood in a room that was blazing with bright red and yellow flames. It was steadily eating the furniture away and a fallen piece of ceiling lay engulfed in flameson the floor. There was ash and soot all along the walls.

This had indeed happened before. Kid remembered as she looked down upon her childish frame. She allowed her mind to forget her present and fall into the past of the moment. Something else popped out in her mind, A mission...

Lucca! Kid jumped off the bed and managed to run through the flaming doorway. Out into the slightly less fiery hall and to her left she spotted a small limp body lying on the ground. A child, a friend of hers, dead he was.

The smoke had killed him, Kid thought it wise to cover her nose and mouth best she could with her shirt. She continued her way down the hall. She came to the stairs where a huge Lava Boy stood exhaling sparksas he faced the railing. He didn't take notice to the small being Kid was, so she crept past him and ran down the stairs. Now she was in the main room only to lay eyes upon more Lava Boys killing her friends and destroying what she knew as her home.

Kid wanted to save them, but knew she was not capable. She watched as another child was thrown helplessly to the wall, blood pouring from his ash covered face. She cried for him with a clenched fist. No! This image, this day would never be forgotten. Lucca was their only hope.

Kid being the smallest child in the orphanage made her way without being seen. She came upon a beat up structure in the corner.

"Robo!" She wrapped her arms around him, but he didn't react, he was gone from her too.

"L-A-R-A" was all robo made out like a broken record over and over. Kid was beginning to lose hope. All of her friends were already dying, her family gone. Suddenly she glimpsed the door to where she was sure Lucca was. In desperation Kid ran down the hall to it.

A bit of relief washed over Kid as she reached the nob of Lucca's door. That slight bit of hope was shattered as soon as Kid tried to open it. It was locked. Kid tried in vain to open it. The smoke finally reaching her body took over with hot flashes.

Kid turned, her skin darkened by ash. Her eyes red from smoke and tears flowing down her cheeks and stinging her small burns.

She saw a wall of fire surrounding her. Now she needed to get in, or she would parish. Kid hollered and screamed to the door and begged for it to open, but it did not.

"Lucca, Lucca! Lucca please! Let me in!" She begged and with no way out Kid gave up. She sunk to the ground waiting for her death silently crying.

Cloud kept his eyes glued to Kid as if she was going to suddenly get up and run away. He found himself getting really concerned as he noticed how much her condition seem to worsen. Her skin was to cold and pale for his liking. She had beads of cold sweat lining her hairline. She seemed to limp and he was starting to realize shock had to of played part in her sudden fever.

He watched her for a few minutes on the bed when he took notice to sudden trembling. It started subtly then it became more severe, her breathing didn't slow and become heavy like a sleeper's would. It became fast and her chest was beating to furiously.

Finally Cloud couldn't stand it any more he wrapped her cold body in a blanket and rested her on the floor by the fire place and then he took off down the hall. Cloud ran outside in the night looking around desperately he had to find someone who could help Kid for the time being until a doctor arrived.

"Luccia!"He called. She turned her head and he ran up to her. Right away the scientist could tell something was wrong. It was a rare occasion to see Cloud Strife looking this distressed.

"Vhat iz it Cloud!" She questioned concerned.

"It's Kid, I left her in the parlor room. Something is wrong with her. She almost looks like she's going to have a seizer and she has a high fever." He explained quickly.

"Mr. Strife, I am not a doctor, I am a scientist." Luccia stated looking around there was a lot of commotion going on at the moment. Cloud shook that comment off.

"I know, I know, but you're the best person here until Doc comes." Cloud replied. Luccia looked around anxiously she was suppose to be helping to find her friend Serge, but Kid was her friend as well. She looked at Cloud. Maybe she would have a better shot at helping Kid.

"Alright, alright, I vill go help Kid, but you stay here and help them find Serge." Cloud nodded and told her to go. Luccia ran off without another moment of hesitation. Cloud watched her go worry still etched over his features. Trying his best to get over it, he walked into the crowd of people running around to try and focus on finding Serge.

The waters were still rough, and there were dragoons blocking the cliffs down to the bottom of the bluffs. Cloud didn't care though. He figured nobody would be looking there so he would, it was his best chance. He made his way to the edge when a dragoon tried to stop him. Cloud handled that by shooting the dragoon a threatening death glare. The dragoon quickly backed off as Cloud jumped down to the nearest cliff edge and stealthily climbed his way down the jagged edges.

When Cloud neared the bottom he noticed the height the waves had taken. He started to wonder if it wise to go all the way down. Or would the waves crush him or capture him if he did?

That was when he heard a distant voice he looked over and saw Glenn standing on the opposite cliff as him. It was so hard to hear him over the roaring waves. Glenn's hair and clothing were soaked and dripping. His blond hair flapping in the hard winds.

The two of them looked at each other they both realized it was useless trying to talk to one another with all the noise. Instead they both just shifted their gaze to the dark rocks and waters below them. After a while Glenn became anxious and began to dare the water and climbed lower.

Cloud thinking clearly thought the two of them may have had a better chance together, so he Glenn followed him lower. Soon the waves were crashing into them with cold burst. They had to hang on to the jagged cliffs so not to get pulled into the water.

It didn't take long for Cloud to notice Glenn was moving at a fast pace. Had he spotted Serge? Cloud followed then he saw something strange in the water being thrown around, but it looked pretty limp. Cloud dived into the water without a second thought Glenn not even a second later did the same.

* * *

Coming Next: Will Kid be saved from the fires of her past or is she at risk of never waking up once again. What do these dreams mean? Cloud is forced to let Kid go if she ever wakes up. Orlha's tears won't let up and why is Glenn acting so strange?

Please Review, it's Saturday night! Two more chapters then that's it folks! keep reading...


	18. Bloody Sky

Authors Note: **All right this chapter may raise a lot of questions**. So go ahead and ask questions if your confused at all. Anyways so there is a ton of symbolism in this chapter. A lot of explaining to so pay close attention. There is violence in this chapter again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Cross or Cloud and that's it!

Chapter 18 Bloody Sky

_

* * *

_

_Kid's Dream_

Kid sitting by herself waiting for the surrounding fires to come claim her life; felt a breeze, a hot breeze against her face that made her hair rise. She lifted her head to see bright bitting yellows and reds being eaten by slicing blues. It was ice, it overcame the flames and turned them to nothing, but black smoke clouds.

The ice originated from a gun in the hand of a male figure, a young man. With ease he put out the fires one by one, then his head went up in Kid's direction and he approached Kid.

Kid looked up at him afraid, not sure what to feel, he reached towards her with his dark hand and Kid backed her self into the door unable to flee. With no other choice Kid closed her eyes and allowed the figure to touch her.

She felt a rough skinned, but cold hand rest on the side of her cheek and forehead. It felt soothing, the cold soft touch on her burning skin. The hand made no other movement so Kid dared to open her eyes. She just looked into the figure's eyes. He had kneeled down to her height. With his thumb he brushed at her forehead wiping some ash away from a cut. Kid suddenly felt she was safe with this young man.

"We have to find Lucca." She stated, at that his eyes hardened. The man raised to his feet and reached for a key in his pocket. He pulled it out and unlocked the door. Kid made a head start inside. On the ground lay Lucca's glasses, but Lucca was no where in sight. It was then Kid met the eyes of her enemy Lynx... His cat like eyes reflecting the flames of her torment.

Kid suddenly grew stronger at the thought of revenge. From her pouch she pulled her silver dagger no longer locked in her childish frame. She was now at her prime a young women ready to put an end to her haunting past. With the dagger's point facing towards Lynx who turned to look at her with fear Kid charged. With all her might she thrust the dagger into Lynx'sheart and she let go of it leaving the handle to protrude from his flesh. Blood drenched down him as he let out a human like cry.

Kid stepped back from her own fear, as Lynx's dying form went from a cat to human. Now holding his stomach was no longer Kid's enemy, but her love, Serge. He breathed her name and then fell. Serge was dead.

Kid could not speak she was so shocked. Instead all she did was turn to find the young man, her savior, but he was suddenly absent... he was gone! The room started to rumble. Kid looked around, as the fires burst through the walls.The ceiling began to come apart and she knew.

Kid knew she was going to die. She had killed her savior, Serge and with that Kid had killed herself... He wasn't going to get her out this time around. Now instead of escaping the fires of her past she was to parish in them. Kid no longer took a breath all she felt was fire...

Fire...

Kid's eyes shot open and she struggled away. Out of the arms that held her shrieking and screaming with nothing, but pure horror. A voice was shouting to her, but she did not acknowledge it. Finally they let her loose and she pushed herself as hard as she could away. The air grew much cooler and Kid's mind finally started to work

"Kid!" The voice shouted. Kid looked to the scared face of Cloud as if her eyes had just open. She was breathing hard. "Kid, Kid..." His voice softened. "Are you okay?" Cloud asked his face looked stressed yet relieved.

Kid looked around she needed to register the fact that it was a dream. She had nightmares of that fire many times, but this one had been different it had been real to her.

She noticed she was in a room in the Manor. Cloud was lying on a blanket right next to the fire place. She was on the ground too still in her red dress, now she remembered falling to sleep on the balcony.

"No..." She answered him. Cloud got to his knees at her answer.

"Do you need something?" He questioned.

"Yes..."

"What is it? I'll get it for you." Cloud added.

"No."

"What?" He took on a puzzled look something very rare,

"Cloud, I'm sorry, but ya can't." trying to speak through her accent. "You see all I need is..." Kid stood up very slowly her body trembling. Cloud reached to help her as he stood too, but she pushed his hand away. "What I need, is... Serge. You can't get me Serge and I can't give you what you need, Cloud. I just can't."

"Kid I lo-"

"Cloud, I can't, I won't marry you. I don't love you and now I'm not so sure I will ever recover enough ta love again." Kid told him nearly falling

"Kid-"

"I... I have ta see my friends." With that Kid managed to run down the hall leaving Cloud to stand alone once again. Although she couldn't feel her legs as they moved she found herself pushing off the walls as she kept falling into them.

Cloud tried his best to understand, though he could not. He had lost his love and recovered, but if only Kid had given him a chance to tell her He could to give her what she needed and she would indeed recover. _Hell, she already has some._

Kid ran through the halls of the manner as fast as she could. Finally she came to the golden bar door. It opened and she came to the main hall. It was rather empty now and very quiet. The party was over and now the only sound was the echoing heels of Kid's shoes on the marble tile as she came to the huge main exit. Kid stopped took a deep breath feeling like she might collapse. She then rubbed her tears away and let out a small sob when she pushed the door open.

Outside it was cold and Kid wrapped her arms around herself. She felt goose bumps from all over as a breeze hit herShe took in a small breath as white mist appeared from her lips. The sky was a light gray and pink for the sun was coming up.

Kid continued her path she turned left and ran past the well. Then she made another left. As she approached the open area, she found it was full of people. Guards, a hand full of guest and the Viper. Kid wanted to find Orlha and Glenn. She came to the door that led to the bluffs. It was smashed in. She climbed over the ruble and then she looked over the small wall to the cliff side of the bluffs.

Kid could see the ocean in all it's glory. A now calm dark surface with glaring oranges reflecting off of it. A bright yellow body's head poking just above the horizon. The sky a blaze with deep crimson. Two shadowy figures before it all.

The scene before Kid didn't bring thoughts of beauty, just the remnants of her dream.The fiery sun, the dark black and blue ocean and the bloody sky. Fire, blood, those things felt fitting for Kid, almost like her life was always doomed to be this way. Her innate red, a warning she should have taken notice to. Her hands would always be stained with the blood of Serge's death and her own mended flames would kill her. Hatred and spite was protection. _Love_ was weakness and downfall. Kid felt her guilt and her broken heart. She had fallen.

Kid stepped over the wall. As she walked ever nearer the sun allowed her eyes to see the features of her friends. Orlha sat on a boulder her knees up with her arms over and rested on them. Her back arched and her head completely buried with the exception of thick stray golden strands of hair.

Kid could tell by Orlha's posture she was crying. Orlha's shoulders looked stiff, she held herself securely and her back was trembling from silent sobs. Kid felt sorry, but to hurt to move, physically and mentally. She felt like she had a severe wound that was being picked at, but if she moved, it would suddenly be torn open. Her eyes diverted from Orlha to Glenn.

Glenn stood near the edge of the bluffs. His back facing Kid. She watched as he slowly bent down, picked up something off the dirt. He examined it, only for a second before letting the small stone fly from his hand down to the waters. He gazed out for a second and then repeated the motion a bit more hastily this time.

Glenn seemed angry and all he blamed was the sea. It was the only way to let out his emotion, his rage. With each far off splash Kid flinched as if it were a blow to herself. Guilt was consuming her. She had to come clean, not only to her friends, but to herself.

Kid took a few steps forward, there was a small snap. Kid looked down at her feet. She had stepped on a twig. Orlha made a surprised inhale of air as she lifted her head to look. Glenn turned around rather rapidly.

Orlha's face was red, and her make up was a mess. She looked exhausted like she had not slept a wink. Kid knew she had not. Glenn also looked overly tiered and a bit worn. His face was sickly pale, but he showed no sign of tears.

They both gazed at her and Kid noticed Glenn was smiling and after a moment Orlha was to. Kid glanced at the two of them, she opened her mouth to speak, but she had forgotten how. Kid found herself incapable of forming words. A first for her. Why were they smiling? There was nothing to smile about!

"Kid," Came Glenn's tiered voice. "Your feeling better. We weren't sure how you would hold out." Kid was confused. Orlha stood ran to Kid and embraced her tightly.

"Kid I was so worried about you. I'm so glad you okay!" Orhla sobbed, Kid put out a hand on Orlha's back confusion blocking out all other feelings at the moment.

"W-What?" Was all Kid chocked out. Orlha took herself back and gazed at Kid.

"You became very ill Kid, very fast. From shock they gather, you were given an injection. See you didn't fall asleep, you fainted." Orlha explained with a serious face. Kid put a hand on the bend of her elbow where there was a bandage with some cotton. Glenn walked up next to Orlha.

"You will be feeling weak for a couple of days, but other than that the shot saved you." Kid had one eyebrow raised. Kid didn't know what to say, she could care less about a silly fever. She was so puzzled as to their behavior that she still couldn't form the words to ask the questions she had been dying to ask.

Cloud's form suddenly appeared again. His ice blue eyes looked hurt, as they focused in on Kid. She turned to face him.

* * *

Coming Next: One more chapter is to come. Will Cloud let Kid go? What happen to Serge?

Any questions? What, no? Please Review!


	19. Melt into You

Authors Note: **This is the last Chapter and it's short and Sweet**. I hope you all loved this story as muich as I loved writing it. The ending is my favorite part. It took me forever to think of how I was going to end it, the rest of the story I already had mapped out. The ending had to be good and I think this will do

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Cross or Cloud and that's it!

Chapter 19 Melt into You

* * *

Cloud's form suddenly appeared again. His ice blue eyes looked hurt, as they focused in on Kid. She turned to face him.

"Cloud... I..." She didn't have anything to say, she couldn't explain herself anymore to him. Cloud shook his head for her silence. Kid understood she looked to the ground sadness in her eyes. She wasn't going to say anymore she deserved to give him that much respect. Glenn and Orlha looked on.

There was a long pause and then some movement Kid flinched as if she was going to be smacked. When all she got was Cloud's gentle hands on her shoulders she looked up eyes still unsure. Then she saw it, in his bright blue ice ones. The hope, the faith she had been waiting for. Right there in Cloud's eyes the only window to his emotions.

"Kid, we found him. I got Serge, he is alive." Kid knees finally buckled out from under her as they had been waiting to do. Her arms went around him to catch herself. Now she would not let him go so she rested her head against his chest and tears came from her eyes again as she sealed them tightly.

Cloud's face went confused for a moment. Kid was so happy she seemed sad again. He felt her warm tears damping his shirt. He hesitantly brought his arms around her small frame he rested his chin on the top of her head. It killed him, the pain in the dept of his heart once again. It was hard to let her go, but her happiness meant the world to Cloud. He would always protect her and do anything to ensure she was happy even if he was just her loyal friend.

Kid entered the Guldovian tent closing the curtain behind her just enough so that there was just a strip of warm sunlight leaking in. The Doc took notice of her and stood up. His long blue pants dragging on the ground. Kid walked over to him without so much as a word.

"I knew I'd see you this afternoon, Kid. You must be totally exhausted, coming straight here from the Manner. He's much better, but still hasn't regained consciousness since last night." The Doc said to her pushing some of his long untidy blond hair back. Kid didn't say anything. The Doc looked over her, she also looked healthier than when he had injected her. A little pale, and still very worn. She needed lot's of bed rest and he'd be sure to tell her when she was done visiting Serge.

Her hair was down which was unusual, and although she still wore her blood red skirt her dagger and coat were absent. The nurse demi-human stepped up to the two of them interrupting the Doc's thoughts.

"He's in the back room." Came her voice breaking the silence. Kid followed her to the door. The nurse opened the door for Kid and Kid slowly slid in and closed the door behind her.

She looked around, the room was very dim lighted because the shades were all pulled down. The air seemed hazy because it was so warm inside and it was already quite warm enough outside. Kid's blue eyes rested on the far off bed in the corner of the room. She looked silently at the man laying in the bed, with his legs covered by the bedspread. A glint came to her eyes as she walked up to the bed with her hands on her hips. She stopped two feet away so that she could examine him more closely.

The young man was beat up for bandages seem to cover the half of his body that was exposed. He had bandages around his forehead with extra cushioning on his temple. Dark thick strands of hair hung over the bandages. One of his arms was left alone and naked where as the other had been bandaged up quite ferociously. There were also thinner bandages and patches across his bare chest and abdomen.

Kid finally getting over the sight of seeing all his injuries for the first time edged closer to the bed. She bent down some so she was closer to him. She watched the rise and fall of his chest steadily and she heard the small breaths he let out. Her face was close to his as she brought up her left hand slowly. Then very hesitantly Kid put it to his thick hair...

A hand shot up and grabbed Kid's left wrist and held it tightly. Kid let out a gasp as the eye lids went open to reveal blue orbs watching her widely. Her face only mere inches from his as he stared at her back.

Kid's expression went from surprise to annoyed.

"Was that suppose ta be funny?" She questioned quietly. Serge smirked at her his eyebrows slanting a bit.

"I don't know. Was it?" Serge asked back challengingly. Kid returned his smirk with her own.

"Not in the slightest." She replied. Serge cocked an eyebrow at her and looked at her skeptically.

"What are you trying to do, watch me sleep?" He added in an arrogant manner. Kid closed her eyes and giggled quietly with a shake of her head. Her blond strands stretching down over her face. Serge gazed at her hypnotized and with a smile he lifted his head off the pillow so that his lips were right by her ear. "Kid... you are so beautiful." He whispered suggestibly. Then he rested a hand on the other side of her face and pushed her head to his lips so that he kissed her on the cheek.

Kid opened her eyes and looked at him squinting curiously as Serge let his head rest back down. She pulled her self closer to his face and she put a hand on the side of his cheek and brought herself so close that her body laid over his. She felt him bring an arm over her waist and push her frame against his. He brought his head up, his eyes now looking lazy as their foreheads nearly touched.

"I love you Serge..." Kid said breathlessly. Serge nodded ever so slightly his breathing heavy.

"I know I saw you mouth it to me when I fell." He whispered, Kid's eyes went wide as she saw the image of Serge's body falling, and she quivered very slightly. So slightly, Serge would not have noticed if they hadn't been so close. He rested another kiss on her cheek to comfort her. She looked back at him and slid her hand down by his mouth and then brought her head down so that her lips met his again and they kissed tenderly for a moment. When they broke Kid finding tears that didn't spill pushed her head into the crook of his neck. She put her arm around his shoulders as she rested her head against the pillow and buried her face into him.

Serge brought one of his long arms and rested it over her back so that his hand rested on her tiny shoulder. He brought his other arm vertically across the small of her back to finish the embrace. Kissing her shoulder and neck twice as Kid closed her eyes. She allowed her body to melt back into his just like it had when they had danced and they stayed like that for as long as they needed to.

_**Fin **_

**_Dedicated to my good friend RikkuxStarr_**

**

* * *

**

**Let me know what you thought of this story overall**


End file.
